Tragedy of Clow
by TheKeybladeForger
Summary: The semblence of given names, the mirroring occurance of tragic events, a forbidden power reborn, and a choice will lead to a second Tragedy of Clow after Yuri's entire future is overwritten in a single instant and another Julia appears in their world with a mysterious power that may be their only chance to survive the coming battle against fate and prevent his inevitable death...
1. Unforeseen

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, XXXHolic, or anything else associated with Clamp. This is purely fan-made for the love all of their awesome stories and credit goes to them for their original characters and other storyline-related content used in this fan-fiction story.

**Note: **Long story short, here's the remake of my story _'Epitaph,'_ another new crossover with Kyo Kara Maoh and Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles similar to my _'Heir to the Kingdom of Pandora' _story. This one is more like a spin off using another AU character. So enjoy, and _**PLEASE**_ review to let me know if I should continue with this!

Chapter 1: Unforeseen

~The Great Demon Kingdom~

"Welcome," Yuri said calmly as Alazon proudly strode into the throne room, holding the Divine Sword protectively in her hands and ignoring the others inside the room entirely. Everyone else besides Yuri tensed at her approach, knowing full well why she was here as well as the lengths this woman had gone to to reach this critical point. All the sacrifices and betrayals that carved her path here to face Yuri, who she believed was her country's last hope...

Alazon's only son, Saralegui, was also present in order to help Yuri try and negotiate with her. But Sara was still unsure about how he should respond to her presence. Because just the night before, very unexpectedly when Alazon had come in person to kidnap Yuri, Sara learned that Alazon was in fact his long lost mother; the very same mother who had once taken him on walks along the beach in his dreams.

Only now, in reality, she appeared to be the Queen of the Shinzoku who had allowed Sara's father, the previous King of Small Shimaron to take him away being exiled from Alazon's Kingdom. Although he was only one of the many sacrifices Alazon had made...including parting ways with her younger brother and enduring countless other hardships on her own.

Sara had also discovered that his own body guard, Berias, was in fact his uncle and Alazon's younger brother. But Sara had already chosen to accept that fact and why Berias had kept it secret from him all these years. Now, it was time to decide if he would accept the truth about his mother as well. Honestly wondering what other prices Alazon was willing to pay in order to protect her nation, even if it meant having to face those she had chosen to abandon and had deliberately turned her back on...

Alazon kept her head held high and proud as she stated clearly, "I will not ask for pardon over my recent actions and disrespect. I simply had no alternative. However, I _need_ the Demon King to come with me no matter the cost. Only he has the power to restore my land and save its people!"

Enraged, Shori shouted, "Perhaps _your_ country will be saved by the Divine Sword's power. But Yuri could lose _his_ life!"

Closing her eyes, Alazon replied solemnly, "Threatening his life is...regrettable."

Snarling, Wolfram hissed, "Of all the selfish-!"

"However," Alazon said sharply, cutting him off, "It is the duty of all royalty to protect their country! For that sole purpose I have sacrificed many things..."

Sara flinched as he recognized that Alazon was referring to her abandonment of him sixteen years ago. And likewise, Berias looked to his King with a pained expression; knowing full well about the ache wrenching at Sara's heart because of her words. The loneliness he had lived with because of never knowing the love of a mother was nothing compared to knowing that the whole time, she was alive and not once made any attempt to find him. Or at the very least, inquire about how he was doing from his father, Gilbert.

Not that his father had been there for him that much either...

"If Your Majesty refuses to listen to my request, I..." Alazon began as she raised forth a hand and began to call upon her powers, making the room quake as she firmly declared to them, "...will use any means necessary to force you into accompanying me to Seisakoku."

Jumping up as he saw the others begin to draw their swords, Yuri exclaimed, "Wait!"

"But Yuri...!" Wolfram gasped.

"Just hang on! You too Alazon, Ok?" Yuri asked urgently until Alazon stopped her attack and lowered her hand to listen. And likewise, Wolfram and Conrad relaxed their grips of their swords as Yuri sat down with a relieved sigh and began, "I understand what it feels like to care for one's country. If the Great Demon Kingdom ever suffered through what your country has gone through, our choice of actions may not be so different. Besides," Yuri continued as he looked at his hands thoughtfully, "If someone standing before me was suffering, and I had the power to save them, then I would always choose...to help you."

"Your Majesty!" Alazon exclaimed, smiling hopefully.

Groaning since they had all seen this coming, Shori shook his head and muttered, "I knew it..." then shouting at Yuri, he said, "Yuri! You could _die_ you know!"

"It's ok, I won't," Yuri laughed nervously before he added, "I think..."

"_'I think'_ he says..." Shori moaned in disbelief.

"So that's that," Yuri said simply, as if that was the end of it. But little did he know that it was only the beginning.

Nodding in approval, Alazon presented the Divine Sword to Yuri and smiled as she said, "Then please, take this."

Then Yuri began to step forward, towards the fate he had chosen for himself without fully understanding the consequences of his choice that had yet to unfold. And the further down Yuri got towards her, the more Sara began to swell with a mixture of unfamiliar emotion. A feeling that twisted Sara up painfully inside that he had never experienced before...

For one, Sara didn't want Yuri to die like Shori kept warning his younger brother could very well happen if he used the Divine Sword. And secondly, Alazon had already taken away Sara's happiness, deprived him of her love and attention, so there was no way he would allow Alazon to steal the one thing Sara desired more than anything else in this entire world. The one person who for the first time in Sara's life had finally given him a taste of that stolen happiness of having someone else care about him merely as a person and not a King.

"I will not let you take him away from me!" Sara whispered venomously. And before anyone else could stop him, Sara dashed forward to snatch the Divine Sword from its scabbard. Gunter and Shori both gasped and moved to stop him but Berias barred their way, understanding Sara's choice for acting to brashly. Meanwhile, Conrad and Wolfram began rushing to prevent Sara from doing something reckless that would endanger them all.

But the moment his hands clasped the hilt, Sara stared angrily into his mother's eyes as he cried as he began to free it, "Yuri is...!" _Mine!_

That's when chaos really broke loose...

Lush plants suddenly burst from the floor, writhing like snakes and thousands of vines quickly engulfed the entire castle. Even the plants already there began to swell at an alarming rate and bear strange fruits. It was both horrifying, yet amazing to behold the sheer power the sword had unleashed. But even more so because it had been Sara, not Yuri, who had caused it.

* * *

"This is outrageous. How can this be...?" Alazon gasped, staring at her son in disbelief.

Sara meanwhile, once he fully comprehended that the sword had acknowledged him as its master, he smirked and laughed, "Me?" then, turning to his mother Sara mocked, "Well, isn't this ironic? I was the one you cast away, and yet I have the power to do all this! This sort of power is exactly what you _wanted_, isn't it?" he challenged her dangerously, then the sword glowed and a wind cut him and Alazon off from the rest of them.

"Sara! What are you doing?!" Yuri cried out, reaching for the barrier only to be repelled.

"Your Highness!" Conrad gasped.

Kneeling down to help Yuri up, Wolfram also asked, "Yuri! Are you alright?"

Wincing, Yuri replied, "I'm fine. But..."

Turning their attention back to Sara and his mother, Yuri and the others heard him demand, "You said you'd do anything for this right? Then can you kneel to the son you abandoned? Beg for forgiveness and ask to take me back? Well, O proud and haughty queen. What will you do!?" Sara challenged again smugly, certain that she would take him instead of Yuri.

To his shock though, Alazon replied, "Return it to me," she told him as she stretched her hand out for it. But Sara only growled, looking pained and shocked at her denial. "I have no need for YOUR power. I only need King Yuri's power to save Seisakoku."

Enraged and hurt deeply by her reply, Sara screamed, letting all his hatred and sorrow show in his expression, "WHY AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH?!"

"I am choosing only what is best for my people!" Alazon yelled sharply.

"Then this thing can just-!" Sara shrieked as he raised the Divine Sword in order to break it.

Alarmed, Berias shouted in earnest, "Your Majesty! You mustn't!"

Refusing allow herself to lose the sword after getting this far, Alazon began to call upon her powers again and demanded harshly, "Stop this at once! Saralegui!" Stopping briefly, Sara glared at Alazon as she ordered, "Return that sword to me! If not..."

"Sister, you can't be serious!" Berias gasped.

"Don't do this!" Yuri begged them.

But before Yuri could try anything, Wolfram told Yuri to stand aside and quickly cast a fire spell to try and break the wall of wind surrounding those two. However, it merely deflected off of the barrier of wind and dissipated into nothingness. Wondering what to try next, that's when Yosak suddenly appeared in the doorway and tossed Morgif across the room, where it landed in Yuri's arms.

Cupping his hands over his mouth, Yosak shouted to Yuri, "It sounded like he wanted to help you out!"

Looking at Morgif unsurely for a moment, Yuri finally grinned and said, "Oh, yeah! Will you help me, Morgif?"

In reply, Morgif grinned happily as Yuri drew him from his sheath. And with a wild cry, sliced through the barrier and he was able to reach Sara and Alazon. Relieved that Alazon had once again ceased fighting, Yuri began walking towards Sara and whispered soothingly, "Sara..." hoping Sara would be able to calm down too.

For a tense moment, no one moved as Yuri continued towards Sara slowly. The only sound that could be heard now was the soft patter of Yuri's steps across the stone floor, in addition to Shori's pounding heart from all the excitement and tension.

But none of them expected what happened next...

Whirling around at Yuri, his eyes sharp and glittering with rage, Sara once again raised the sword above his head and screamed hysterically, "Don't get in my way!" and he arched the Divine Sword above his head, directing his towards Yuri.

Shocked, Yuri gasped and instinctively began raising Morgif to defend himself. But suddenly, the weight of the sword in his hands vanished from his fingers and Yuri was left utterly defenseless. Morgif had disappeared.

"What the-?!" Was the last thought that ran through his mind before Yuri was struck...

Yuri suddenly felt the biting cold steel of the Divine Sword pierce his body, splattering Sara's face and cloths with his blood, also cutting off Julia's pendant in the process. And for a split second their eyes met, each matching the other's horror and alarm at what had just transpired.

"YURI!" they all screamed as Yuri began to fall backwards, his chest blooming with a fountain of ruby blood.

And Sara, too shocked to feel anything, had gone completely numb and dropped the blood splattered sword to the ground in disgust with himself as it clattered with a resounding clang. Watching helplessly as the very person Sara had taken the sword to protect began to fall, and he was the one who dealt the fatal blow. Everything felt like it was in slow motion because Sara was in shock, even his own heartbeat fluttered like a dying birds as he continued to tremble and twitch violently.

"Your Highness!" Berias shouted in dismay, taking Sara by the shoulders and hugging him tightly with both arms in order to pin his hands in place before Sara tried to hurt himself out of anguish.

"I...I attacked Yuri..." Sara began in an expressionless tone of voice as he stared wide-eyed at Yuri, "I hurt-!" Twisting to try and free himself from Berias's grip and reach Yuri before he crashed to the floor, Sara screamed hysterically as he sobbed, "No! NO! NO! He can't be dead! I won't allow this! NEVER! Yuri can't be gone! I will not allow him to die!"

It was then that a beautiful sound rang out and a strange light filled the entire chamber, making the air itself quiver. And the oppressive power they felt soon forced them all to their knees. But even so, there was something familiar about this power that they could not quite grasp given their current situation.

"What's happening?!" Shori shouted, trying to see where Yuri was through the light, "Is it Yuri turning into the Demon King?"

"I don't know!" Gunter called back, "But we must hurry and reach King Yuri before Alazon!"

Shori nodded, "Right!"

Before they could do anything though, the light solidified and the figure of a young woman in a white dress with sky blue hair and eyes that held Yuri's bleeding form protectively in her arms. Her eyes were glowing softly as well, like shafts of glistening sunlight sifting through water, and in fact, the air itself around her seemed to shimmer with a resplendent light. And while the air was continuously being struck by that mysterious dulcet sound, they soon realized that it seemed to be coming from the young woman herself.

But what was even more shocking, was who they realized she was...

Suddenly, Conrad stepped forward and breathed in horror, "No. It can't be…!"

_Julia…_

* * *

~Kingdom of Pandora~

It was warm that fateful day, and the breeze was as gentle as the brush of wings soaring through the sky. The grass rippled across the sweeping hills that surrounded the valley. Where the green of it was only broken by the small patches of wild flowers and the white stone ruins of an age old civilization that had perished long ago...

Above her, a canopy of sunlit leaves swayed and sent little shadows dancing on her pale face. Locks of her soft blue hair pooled around her delicate shoulders as she slept; curled up with a leather bound sketch book that lay open beside her. And though her hair was a continuous, gentle blue, a single streak of silvery white hair ran down the left side of her face. Like a stray cloud drifting lazily across the unbroken blue of a summer sky.

A familiar hand brushed a loose strand of hair from her face, and slowly, she stirred as they said softly, "I knew I'd find you here, Julia," a handsome young man grinned playfully, "Sleeping the day away again?"

"I was dreaming," Julia replied as she opened her eyes and she smiled up at him warmly, "And although I don't remember what the dream was about, I have a feeling that you were in it."

Taking a seat beside her, he waited patiently for her to sit up so they could talk. Because there was something he wanted to say to Julia, and now may be his only chance to say it before leaving once more on patrol duty. After all, thanks to her father, he was now the Captain of the Guard and had many official duties to attend to outside of the castle so they didn't get to see each other as often as they used to when they were children.

Drawing him out of his reverie, Julia asked Conrad softly, "So Conrad, what brings you back home so soon? I heard you were going to gone for the next few weeks on an important reconnaissance mission for my father. Did something happen...?"

Conrad raised an eyebrow and laughed softly, "It's alright, nothing's wrong. And besides, do I really need an excuse to want to see you...?"

Looking over at him, Julia replied meaningfully, "No, of course not. I only meant that I worry about you when you're gone Conrad," she stood up, staring out into the ruins below the hill top and confessed her troubled feelings to him. "You always have to travel so far away and into such dangerous places. I thought that by now our beloved Kingdom would be peaceful again now that the War has ended. And I truly believed that there would finally be enough time for us to spend together like we used to. Yet, you're gone almost all the time now and it pains me to know that there's nothing I can do for you but pray that you will return home safely from your travels..." then, laughing softly, Julia smiled as she added with a hint of amusement, "...sometimes I lay awake at night thinking about you. I wonder if while you are off having all those grand adventures protecting the people of this great land that you ever have a moment to spare to think about me too."

Conrad's eyes softened and he regarded Julia tenderly as she knelt down briefly to retrieve her book from the grass and smiled sweetly up at him. She was so lovely, kind, and selfless; the most loving person that Conrad had ever known. No one could match the purity and warmth of her heart, and the entire Kingdom loved her for that. Even during the years when the War was still raging, not once had Julia ever said a hateful thing towards their enemies. Not even to those who had insulted or belittled her for caring about the welfare of the citizens of enemy nations.

_If only more people in the world were like her, _Conrad thought to himself with a smile, _then there would be no need for me to leave her side and we would finally achieve the dream she wishes for. The reason why _I_ continue to fight..._

"We better hurry back, Conrad," Julia stated, resting a hand on his shoulder and laughing cheerfully, "You know how much my father and brother hate it when I sneak away from the castle like this without an escort. But perhaps if you claim that you apprehended me before I got all the way out here and brought me back home yourself, my father at least might be a little more forgiving."

Conrad laughed in return, "Still as much of a troublemaker as always Julia," then, rising to his feet and bowing dramatically he answered, "Very well Milady, I will be your escort for this evening and swear to get you home safely."

"Thank you Conrad. You're such a wonderful friend!" Julia teased playfully before turning to glance one last time at the ruins with a look of longing as Conrad watched her.

Julia always seemed to do that before leaving this place; as if she was saying goodbye to someone. Conrad was always wondering why she always felt so drawn to these ruins out of all the places in the world. Sometimes Julia wondered too what it was about this place that made her feel so safe, so at home. Still, Julia knew better then to stay here any later than she already had today and followed after Conrad as he made his way to their horses picketed in a nearby meadow.

Someday though, Julia was certain that she would find out why this place held such significance to her ever since she was a little girl. But little did Julia know, that that time was far closer than either of them could have imagined.

* * *

In the end Conrad never did get to say what he meant to say to Julia before he left that night after safely seeing her home. For Conrad had fully intended to answer her question about why he had come home so early. Because the truth of the matter was, he had fallen deeply and helplessly in love with Julia despite his best efforts not to.

For Conrad knew perfectly well too that Julia was already betrothed to a man by the name of Adelbert from a neighboring province and they were going to meet each other very soon; while he was away on his mission in fact. Julia's parents had yet to make it official though because Adelbert was also busy dealing with those who still threatened their borders. Therefore Adelbert had been unable to be formally introduced to her until things finally settled down just recently; at least in his own lands.

Normally, they would have met long before now. Namely when the two of them were still children around the same time that Conrad had met Julia for the first time. However, with the War going on, that introduction had been delayed since that was when the conflicts first began. But even after the senseless bloodshed finally ended, Adelbert had still been forced to attend to his military duties until the borders of his land were secure and it was safe to leave in the hands of his men while meeting his new fiancé.

That was why Conrad wasn't sure what he should tell Julia since he knew about their prearranged marriage now. Should he finally admit his love to her and ask for Julia's hand now despite the betrothal in store for her? Should he retire from his position at the castle and allow things to play out as they should or continue serving their family as he always had? Knowing full well that very soon he would lose Julia to another man?

Or should Conrad ask for the impossible? For Julia to run away with him and elope...?

No. Conrad could never ask Julia to leave her family for him, that much was certain. And besides, he loved her too much to allow himself to ruin their friendship by professing his true feelings when things were still so uncertain. Julia would also grow even more lonely if Conrad never returned to the castle again.

Therefore, Conrad decided that tomorrow he would return once more before leaving and tell her the truth about his intentions for the future. A future that one way or another, Conrad wanted to be a part of if it wasn't together the way he had always secretly longed for. Just being at her side gave Conrad the greatest of joy that was unmatched by any other so he wasn't going to just give that all up. And for now that would have to be enough to keep Conrad from doing something he would regret later...

* * *

Conrad was just about to return to his camp for the night when halfway back, he felt compelled to visit those strange ruins Julia loved so much and veered off the path. Treading lightly onto the faded road leading to the ruins. And soon the crumbling walls of the white city loomed all around him as Conrad rode on. Towering skyward like broken pillars of pure opalescent moonstone embedded into the earth.

Though the ruins were ancient, no vegetation grew upon the once holy stones, leaving them completely bare despite the fact that they were nothing close to the former glory they had once represented. Very little was known about the ruins other than the rumors of an incomprehensible power had been sealed beneath the city when it was first originally built in order to protect it. And it was said that although the city itself was in ruins, the seals themselves were still in place that prevented anyone from entering the older, more secret parts of the city.

Besides that, no one knew what lay beneath the city and had only ever seen the marble bones of a once proud civilization on the surface. What lay below was completely untouched; its secrets lost forever to the mystery of a misbegotten time that no one living today could recall...

Conrad often wondered what it was about this place that fascinated Julia so much. Since the day they first met, Julia had brought Conrad here almost every day and drew pictures of what she believed the city once looked like. Years later, once they were older, Conrad finally asked Julia once why she adored these old ruins so much, and her answer was simply that-

"When I'm here, I feel as though I'm close to something special. And whenever I feel lonely, I come here, and somehow my heart feels at ease as though I've just come home from a long journey," and Julia had smiled at him, holding her hand up to the sun and letting its warm light sift through her fingers as she added dreamily, "If ever there was a place that was closest to heaven, then it must have been here. And if this city was as wonderful as I imagine, then a day will surely come when everyone in our Kingdom can be happy like that too. Someday..." Julia added tenderly, speaking mostly to herself, "...surely someday."

True, this city had once been considered a sacred place, but Conrad still couldn't quite see what Julia had meant about this land being _'closest to heaven.'_ Then again, Julia saw the world differently than most people. No matter how much conflict or desolation there still seemed to be, she still held onto the hope that one day mankind would learn a better way to live together.

Smiling to himself, Conrad was about to rein his horse and turn back when something white flashed at the corner of his eye and drew his attention. It appeared that someone else was here too. Therefore, Conrad dismounted and quietly drew his sword. Prepared-he thought-for anything...

Turning, Conrad caught sight of the swishing fabric of a white dress as someone dashed around the corner towards what had once been the city's church and disappeared behind the old stone doors. Following in quick pursuit, Conrad shouldered his way inside. Shocked by how heavy the doors were and wondering how in the world that girl had managed to open them all by herself.

Upon entering the church, Conrad was impressed by how intact this structure was in comparison to the rest of the city. The roof above them was still mostly intact while the floor below was left surprisingly unscathed. There was even an entire section in the very center of the room that was still completely intact. It was as if something had shielded that one area from all of the rubble that had fallen from some of the ceiling and broke the pews that now lay strewn about the room after some sort of cataclysmic event that leveled the rest of the city.

And that was where the young woman Conrad had noticed before was standing; in the center of the chamber. Small shafts of light bathed the room only where sections of the roof were missing, leaving the rest hidden in shadow and hard to see. But the girl in the center of the room glowed with her own soft blue radiance and it was only after Conrad sheathed his sword and came closer that he finally recognized her-

It was Julia!

"Julia?" Conrad called unsurely, "Is that you...?"

She didn't answer.

Troubled by her silence, Conrad continued carefully, "What are you doing out here all by yourself this late at night? Did you sneak out again? Honestly Julia, you really should know better than that after your father scolded you for doing this sort of thing when I'm not around. They may even start to lock you in for your own protection and I wouldn't blame them..." he joked lightly despite his unease at her strange behavior, "Julia...? Are you alright?"

Turning around to face him, Julia smiled sweetly just as everything began to rumble and shake as a bell-like sound began to resonate throughout the entire structure. Then shafts of bright light burst from between the stones at her feet, opening wide. The stones then melted away like water to reveal a large glyph embedded into the floor of the chamber. And etched into the center of it was a strange seal depicting a pair of beautiful ethereal wings which looked as if they were trying to tear themselves free of the glyph, but were unable to.

Suddenly, Julia began to float above the glyph and tossed her head back as her own pair of the same wings unfurled from her back; like a lily unfolding its petals for the very first time. They were shaped like basic angel wings but with several large feathers that were detached from the main wing. Outlining the edges of the main part of the wings and giving them a strange unearthly beauty. And just like how the pronged feathers were not attached to the wings, the wings themselves weren't directly attached to Julia's body either and hovered just above her shoulder blades.

"What is this?! Julia! Don't move, I'm coming to get you! Just hold on!" Conrad shouted, running towards the center of the room where the emblem now rippled below her. Fighting against the howling winds whirling around the seal, forming a natural wall between himself and Julia.

But before Conrad could reach it the wings within the seal flared brightly and the surface lurched upward towards Julia and the floor itself-in some form of twisted and distorted space-began flowing like water and slowly curled up as it wrapped around Julia's body and her wings. Meanwhile, Julia herself still appeared to be entranced by the mysterious dissonance calling out to her and simply floated there even as the glyph continued pulling her down into it.

Fighting his way past the powerful surges of light and wind hindering his progress, Conrad reached out for her hand desperately as the strange power began to pull her further and further downward towards the depths of the seal and obscuring her figure. "JULIA!" Conrad cried out, hoping to awaken Julia from whatever spell she was under.

But it was too late...

The contorted substance had now completely enclosed around her and began forming into some sort of a cocoon of light. And just as Conrad was at last able to reach the inside of the sigil, it shattered apart and both it and Julia were transformed into a pillar of light that shot into the air, blasting him backwards into the doors with tremendous force and Conrad slid to the ground before falling fully unconscious to the floor with his face covered in blood from a large gash across his face where a stray shard of stone had cut deeply into his skin.

But Conrad didn't topple into oblivion before feeling a terrible, aching, heart wrenching guilt because his beloved Julia, was gone. And regardless of the promise Conrad had made to always protect Julia, he had been helpless to save her. Nor had Conrad been to tell her that he loved her before she was taken from him...forever.

_To be continued..._


	2. Convergence

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, XXXHolic, or anything else associated with Clamp. This is purely fan-made for the love all of their awesome stories and credit goes to them for their original characters and other storyline-related content used in this fan-fiction story.

Chapter 2: Convergence

~The Great Demon Kingdom~

"Who are you?!" Alazon demanded finally, glaring down at Julia as she sat there in a daze with Yuri still held gently in her arms. "Unhand King Yuri and give him to me now," she threatened menacingly, raising her hand in preparation to attack Julia directly.

"Sister!" Berias shouted sharply while still trying to hold onto Sara firmly as he continued to struggle to escape his grasp. "Can't you see that's impossible? If this situation is handled carelessly, King Yuri could very well die! Is that what you want?!"

After glaring at Julia for a moment longer, Alazon turned her attention briefly to her brother and said coldly, "As long as he survives, I'm certain that eventually King Yuri will be able to wield the Divine Sword for me. All I must do is preserve his life until that day arrives."

"We won't let you take him!" Shori growled angrily as they all gathered protectively in front of Yuri and Julia.

"This is as far as you go, Alazon." Gwendal said harshly, drawing his sword, "We will not allow you to endanger our King any further."

"Then you leave me no choice!" Alazon bellowed fiercely, calling upon the power to drive them away so that she could obtain Yuri from their midst.

They had expected this though and drove their swords into the ground as an anchor as a powerful gale came rushing at them. Only, Wolfram drew his sword a second too late and was hit with the full force of Alazon's attack and his body collided the throne, snapping the back of the chair and jarred his shoulder on impact, stunned for a moment as he pulled himself up again.

"Conrad, take care of His Highness! I'll make sure Wolfram is alright!" Gunter shouted above the howling wind.

"Right!" Conrad nodded in reply, withdrawing his sword from the ground and taking up a fighting position.

Just then, after only just bracing for Alazon's attack as well himself before she lashed out at them, Sara suddenly broke free from Berias's grip and he once again dove for the Divine Sword at his feet; scared of what lengths his mother might go to to retrieve Yuri this time. But most of all, since this was all his fault to begin with Sara knew that he had to do something to stop her; anything to keep Yuri safe from harm.

Upon snatching the sword, Sara ran forward a few steps before he shouted defiantly, "Queen Alazon! If you do not wish to lose your precious sword then you will stop your attack and withdraw from here at once! I will _never_ let you have Yuri. And so help me if you do not do as I say then I will destroy this wretched sword once and for all with my own two hands! So leave him alone!"

And to prove just how serious he was, Sara once more raised the sword above his head with both hands, letting Yuri's blood streak down its length and stain his sleeves an deeper shade of scarlet. All the while looking like he was about to collapse any second because it was clear to everyone in the room that Sara's hands were twitching violently, so neither Alazon nor the others suspected that even he would not be able to actually do it at this point after everything that had already happened.

Still, she decided that the risk was simply too great...

So reluctantly, Alazon glowered at them and lowered her hand once again; frustrated by this unexpected turn of events, but especially vexed about the fact that Yuri had nearly died because of Sara's foolish actions. Not to mention Alazon was furious about the unexpected interference of this mysterious girl who had suddenly appeared before them only seconds after Yuri had been struck down and prevented her from at least capturing him during all of the confusion.

Recognizing her defeat, Alazon shot at him venomously, "Make no mistake Saralegui, I _will_ return for King Yuri and retrieve the Divine Sword," and then, while addressing her brother again, she added aggressively, "And if you dare to get in my way again, Berias, I will not spare even you."

With that said, Alazon promptly vanished and left them all almost too stunned to react until shakily, Shori spoke up.

"She left..." Shori sighed heavily in relief, "...I honestly thought that she was really going to-"

But Shori never got the chance to finish his thoughts when the moment that Sara was certain that Alazon had fully withdrawn from the castle, he thrust the Divine Sword into Berias's hands and slammed to his knees at Yuri's side. Horrified by what he had done.

However, what petrified Sara the most was the sheer amount of blood covering Yuri's body; enough to create a small pool of blood on the floor and dye the carpets an even darker shade of red. Dark locks of Yuri's sleek black hair clung to his pale face as he began to sweat profusely and breathe unevenly in short shallow breaths. And there was just so much blood that Sara was certain that Yuri was going to die, all because of him...

"NO!" Sara howled desperately, clawing at his hair in anguish for a moment before slamming his fists against the floor, "This can't be happening! I-I never meant to...!"

Sara recoiled sharply when Julia placed one of her hands on his cheek and told him in a distant and strangely soothing voice, "_It is going to be alright. He won't die..._"

Staring up at her in shock, Sara met Julia's soft gaze and choked out, "But _how_?! How can you possibly know that?!"

Smiling warmly Julia added tenderly as she cupped her hand on his bloodied cheek gently, "_I know that you did not intend to harm him. For your heart was being consumed by your feelings of anger, hurt, and confusion by your mother's rejection. You were not thinking clearly, which means that you did not _choose_ this or wish that it would come to pass. Regretting what happened will not serve to change what has happened nor erase your pain. Only the future can be still changed, so long as your true feelings for him remain true. So for his sake and the sake of many things, you have a choice to make. A choice, that will decide everything..._"

Looking up into her glittering pale cerulean eyes, Sara asked in a hollow voice, "W-what choice? What are you talking about?" then, more quietly he added, "Who..._are_ you?"

Before Julia could answer, her light vanished suddenly and Julia's eyes rolled back as she fainted with a startled gasp. Sara caught her on his shoulder with a startled cry of his own when he also felt a pair of familiar hands on his own shoulders at the same time, giving him their gentle and affirming support.

And when Sara looked up, he found that it was Berias standing over him, his expression as blank as always although there was definitely a hint of deep concern hidden behind his amethyst eyes. Then, once the others finally reached the four of them, Berias pulled Sara back up to his feet so that the others could help her.

And, more importantly, tend to Yuri's grievous wound...

Conrad was the first to reach them and was shocked as to how much the girl who had protected Yuri looked almost exactly like the Julia they had known once they got a closer look at her. Like the others, he sincerely expected this Julia before them to be some sort of apparition or perhaps a ghost of some sort. Instead, what Conrad held in his arms right now as after they untangled her arms from around Yuri was indeed a living, breathing, Julia. Conrad could feel the steady rise and fall of Julia's chest and hear the soft pounding of her heart against his chest as he held her in the safety of his arms.

After that, they immediately left the room to call for Geisila before Yuri's condition worsened. And Berias of course lent them his own powers in the meantime while they fled the scene of this terrible twist of fate against Yuri's life...

As for Sara himself, he honestly wasn't quite sure what happened after they left the throne room. For once again Sara had gone completely numb. Not only because of the gravity of what he had done, but also because of the impact that Julia's kind words of comfort had had on him when Sara knew he didn't deserve it. Also, he was still in shock and nearly blacked out as well before Sara found something, a thought, to keep him from plummeting into an even deeper despair...

Once Sara calmed down a bit it became clear to him now that something was seriously amiss about this whole thing when he finally noticed Morgif's absence. Sara distinctly remembered that Yosak had thrown the Demon Sword to Yuri just before he attacked him. However, the instant before Sara lifted the Divine Sword to strike, he remembered that split second when Yuri gasped when his sword Morgif literally slipped through his fingers and disappeared...

Sara also knew that the fabled Demon Sword couldn't of just vanished like that on its own without at least one of them noticing. And Sara was _certain_ that he had seen Yuri catch it. It had been in his hands and yet now it was nowhere to be found. So, what happened to it then...?

Of course, the others had also noticed Morgif's absence too once the dust settled, but there was no time to search for the Demon Sword amidst the chaos. Their main priority for right now had to be preventing Yuri's wound from bleeding out any more and fortify the castle against Alazon's next attack. And they had to do all that before trying to figure out who this mysterious girl really was that resembled their dearly departed Julia Von Wincott so much and what became of Morgif. Not to mention find out where she had come from in the first place and what that strange power was.

Because surely, Morgif's disappearance and Julia's arrival had to be related somehow. All they had to do was figure out how and then maybe, they could piece together what just happened. Even so, out of all the things that could have gone wrong, this was, by far, the worse they had ever seen.

But unbeknownst to them, the worse was still yet to come...

* * *

No one spoke as Geisila, along with the added assistance of Berias, began tending to Yuri's wounds. And save for the absence of Gwendal and Gunter-who were busy organizing their defenses-the rest of them all remained just outside of Yuri's chambers, waiting anxiously for news about his condition. Because truth be told they were all too afraid of leaving his side again after what just happened in the throne room.

Sara meanwhile was leaning across from the doorway under the watchful eye of Shori, who for some reason was currently put in charge of the Divine Sword until they could figure out what to do with it. Because at least for now, they thought it best not to let it out of their sight until the royal guard had secured the castle and decided to keep it with them for the time being. But the only real reason why they kept _Sara_ with them too was because they couldn't trust him to stay in his room right now; not when he might try to escape and do something foolish in a vain attempt to make up for what he had done to Yuri and try to get revenge on Alazon.

Although in Shori's honest opinion-even though he still hated Sara's guts and he didn't think too highly of him at all-it looked to him that Sara was too racked by his guilt to try anything stupid right now even if it was to redeem himself. And Shori felt that certainly served him right after all the heartache and pain Sara had already caused his younger brother up until now.

As for Julia, Conrad had been surprisingly reluctant to let her out of his sight either when they brought her with them instead of putting her in a room to rest. Childishly, Conrad almost seemed afraid that she would disappear if he did. And Conrad couldn't explain why he felt so strongly about that fear, only that it prevented him from putting Julia down or letting someone else take her away from him even when his arms grew tired.

Therefore Conrad simply stood there holding Julia in his arms while adamantly watching the door and trying not to stare at her. Otherwise Conrad couldn't help but see the face of the one person in his entire life that he had once professed to love but never told her his true feelings out of cowardice. Still, unbidden, memories of his time with their own Julia kept flashing through Conrad's mind despite the current position they were in with Yuri...

He remembered her smile, the joyful and innocent way that Julia used to laugh, the gentle touch of her delicate pale fingers as she had tied her precious pendant around his neck, and most of all, the soft ring of Julia's voice when she spoke. And the voice they had heard in the throne room was unmistakably Julia's. But how could Julia be here when all of them knew that she was dead? And the undeniable fact that Yuri was her reincarnation...?

Wolfram on the other hand completely ignored this other Julia and kept restlessly pacing the hall, fuming because he also failed to prevent this whole thing from happening. He was too angry at himself right now to even shout at Sara or threaten to kill him because of what he had nearly done to Yuri. All of his hatred right now was mostly towards Alazon, who was the real cause of all this. Besides, Wolfram was so deeply concerned about Yuri's life that he didn't spare any time thinking about that worthless King of Small Shimaron; at least, not until they knew for certain that Yuri was going to be alright.

"What I don't understand-" Shori finally said to break the silence as he turned to them, "-is what happened to Morgif just before Yuri got hit. The timing between the Demon Sword's disappearance and this girl's arrival was just too perfect-" glancing at Julia, Shori added to Conrad, "-and who the heck is she anyway? Do you know her from somewhere Conrad...? You seemed to recognize her when she first appeared."

Conrad was about to reply when Geisila finally stepped out to greet them and nodded with a weak smile of assurance as she told them tiredly, "His Majesty is going to be alright now. His Excellency Lord Berias and I managed to stop the bleeding and there doesn't seem to be any internal injuries. The cut from the initial sword strike was clean and actually quite shallow so it will heal quickly. But Yuri still needs to get plenty of rest to make up for all the blood that he lost. So I'll have him take some medicine once he regains consciousness that will help with that. Until then though, all of you must promise not to-?!" her eyes widened the instant Julia caught her eye and Geisila asked in a quivering voice, "Conrad, is that...Julia? But how is that possible?!"

"We don't know yet..." Conrad replied just as uncertainly, "But regardless of who she is supposed to be, it's only thanks to her that Yuri wasn't kidnapped by Alazon while he was unconscious. Oh, and don't worry, she isn't hurt-" he added hastily when Geisila rushed forward in dismay the moment she noticed the blood soaking her white dress. "-this blood came from Yuri."

"I see..." Geisila began uneasily when-

"Are you absolutely _sure_ that Yuri's alright?!" Wolfram asked urgently, unable to suppress his anxiety any longer, "Can we see him?"

Getting back into her doctor-mode, Geisila stated firmly, "No one is to see him right now because it is critical that Yuri rest and recover his strength, otherwise he could hurt himself again or pass out from overexertion. I was just about to leave to request posting more guards around his room while Yuri is resting since we don't know when Queen Alazon will try to attack the castle again once she learns that his life is out of danger. Not to mention that she will definitely come back to retrieve that sword as well. So at least for right now, until the perimeter is secure, I need the rest of you to stay out here and stand guard until I return before trying to see him. Is that understood Wolfram?" she added sharply and in a dangerously low voice to put her point across.

"Y-yes ma'am!" Wolfram replied hastily, unwilling to face Geisila's wrath if he argued with her about this.

"Alright then, I'll be back soon," Geisila said before dashing out of sight to go find her father and Gwendal and leaving the rest of them standing there awkwardly. Meanwhile both Sara and Shori were wrapped up in their own thoughts as they watched her go. Thoughts about Yuri, Alazon, Morgif's disappearance, and Julia's ascension and her cryptic words to Sara before she collapsed. But, what could it all mean...?

* * *

~The Kingdom of Pandora~

After that night Julia was taken from them, Conrad and his men had worked tirelessly as they continued searching the ruins and the rest of the country for any trace of Julia's whereabouts. Also searching for any hints to the secret behind that strange power Conrad had seen or those mysterious wings of light.

However, the past it seemed, hid its secrets too well and was reluctant to part with them so easily. Therefore, Conrad found little to nothing about those wings that appeared on Julia's back. Nor had he found any trace of her presence left in this world. Not a single whisper or a rumor of where Julia might have been whisked away to so the only hope Conrad had left was the fact that somehow her father knew that Julia was still alive...

Their family had always been inherently proficient in magic and by using that power, they were always aware of when a fellow member of their family was in danger. Whether by blade, disease, poison, age, or even by a curse, they always knew when something was about to happen to one another. Although sadly, they could not locate anyone directly with this power so even with the King's help they could not pin point her location.

"I understand how much you treasure my daughter," Julia's father counseled Conrad that night after he returned once again from a long day of investigating the ruins. Looking Conrad in the eye, he told him reasonably, "But you need to accept the fact that whatever beckoned her to those ruins was the work of an ancient power that even I cannot fully comprehend," closing his book, he continued solemnly, "And since she is a Dream Seer just like her late mother, Julia must have unconsciously sensed the tides of change and followed them to where they lead her to inherit whatever power was sealed beneath those ruins. And now that Julia has that power etched within herself and accepted it along with the changes it promises, her destiny is out of our hands Conrad. All we can do for Julia now is pray that she will accomplish her divine calling, and follow a future that will bring her home to us."

"Are you telling me to just give up on her then?!" Conrad bellowed angrily, slamming his fists on the desk, "I refuse to let it end this way! I will keep searching, even if I must do it alone. Don't try to stop me or so help me I'll..." but the rest he left unsaid, although the raw emotion in his voice was unmistakably threatening.

Sighing heavily, Julia's father told him simply, "I am not telling you to give up on her, Conrad, I am asking you to have faith in her abilities. Julia was chosen by this power for a reason. I have accepted that and that is the only reason that I am able to restrain myself from doing the same as you and scouring the entire globe for my daughter. Because I am well aware of the fact that if something were to happen to me, to the Kingdom, or anyone else she cares about because I was out searching for her, Julia would be truly devastated. Just as she would be if you hurt yourself or gave up all of your happiness just for her sake."

Gritting his teeth, knowing that he was absolutely right, Conrad clenched his fists tightly and said more calmly, "Even so, I will keep searching. Because I promised to protect her, even at the cost of my own life if necessary and that is what I will continue to do. No, that is what I _must_ do..." after saying that, Conrad turned and left once again, leaving Julia's father alone with his thoughts.

Replacing the book into its place on his shelf, Julia's father traced the spine of the lavishly adorned book next to it and muttered sadly, "So this too is as you foresaw isn't it? And if this continues on as you saw in the dream, then that same tragedy is doomed to repeat itself..."

"Lord Yue," a knight called from the other side of the door before entering promptly and saluting, "The council members have arrived."

"Alright, I will be there shortly," Yue replied, turning away from the bookshelf and leaving the study to attend to his royal duties. All the while hoping from the bottom of his heart that Conrad would heed his warning, before he too was wrapped up in the twisted plots surrounding both his daughter and that power that once again was awakening to change the world once more.

* * *

~The Great Demon Kingdom~

"Your Highness..." Berias greeted Sara solemnly as he, Geisila, and everyone else quietly stepped into Yuri's room before asking, "Are you-"

"I'm fine Berias," Sara said more sharply than he had intended, "How is Yuri doing?"

Glancing down at Yuri's sleeping form lying on the bed, Berias sighed and replied, "His condition has stabilized and thankfully the wound has finally stopped bleeding thanks to our combined efforts."

"Is that so?" Sara began flatly, following his gaze before saying, "Berias-"

"Yes Sir?" Berias responded, tensing his shoulders.

"Thank you for helping them save Yuri," Sara said, "Truly, I am very grateful that you were able to do what I could not-" lifting his hands to eye level and clenching them tightly, Sara said, "-I realize that I have made a grave mistake that almost cost Yuri his life. So now I must to do whatever it takes to atone for that sin, even if I am never forgiven for it. What's more, Alazon will certainly come back to attack the castle again and we need to make sure that Yuri isn't put in harms way again. I am fully prepared to do whatever is necessary to protect him this time because it is all my fault that it has come down to this. And as both a ruler and Yuri's friend, I am obligated to take full responsibility for my actions. That is, if he can still think of me as one after everything that I've done to him..."

"I'm certain that King Yuri knows that you did not attack him out of malice," Berias told Sara sincerely, walking over and putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "And you're right, we cannot allow Alazon to abduct His Highness. But given the current situation, it is likely that you will also be targeted this time since my sister will assume that you still have the Divine Sword. And I cannot allow you to put yourself in that sort of danger again."

Sara was about to respond to that when Shori exclaimed gleefully, hastily rushing over to his brother's bedside, "Look! Yuri's opening his eyes!"

"How are you feeling Yuri?" Shori asked gently, leaning over Geisila's shoulder to smile down at Yuri.

Bewilderment filled the glittering black depths of his brother's eyes and Yuri asked wearily, "Shori? What's...going on? What the heck happened to me...? The last thing I remember was that-!? " Then he suddenly remembered about Sara and in alarm he bolted upright and cried out, "Sara-! Where is-?! Ow!" Yuri winced when a sharp pain lashed across his chest and he grimaced, hugging his ribs and gritting his teeth.

"King Yuri, you shouldn't move so suddenly!" Berias admonished him, hastily rushing forward from the opposite side of the bed and supporting him as Yuri swayed dizzily, "If you keep moving around like this you'll only start bleeding again."

"But Sara is-!" Yuri began to argue feebly when-

"There's no need to worry, King Saralegui is here too and he is unharmed," Berias assured Yuri and stepped aside so that he caught a glimpse of Sara from across the room.

Relieved that Sara was alright, Yuri relaxed and timidly slid back into bed, flinching as his chest ached in protest again from the sudden movement that nearly tore his wound open again. It took a moment for his heart to stop racing but once it did Yuri told them, "You guys...I just had the strangest dream-" he muttered, "-and I thought I saw..."

"Shh..." Geisila hushed, "You need to try to go back to sleep now."

"No..." Yuri protested weakly, shaking his head slightly, "...I can't, this is important. I have to warn...Sara..." and while reaching out towards Sara, he pleaded earnestly, "...please Sara, don't...go after Alazon. If you do, then your mother will...d-"

However, Yuri never finished warning Sara about the terrible vision he had seen in his dream because just then, his eyes slipped closed again and Yuri's hand fell limply at his side as he was unwillingly dragged into a dreamless sleep. It was already a miracle that he had woken up so soon after they healed his wounds so it was to be expected.

Still, it almost seemed like Yuri knew what was about to happen and tried to warn Sara of the danger. Though Yuri couldn't possibly have known that just by telling them that, he had sealed Julia's fate as well as his own. For the warped world they had found themselves in, a world with a future that would test their convictions and strength and also their love for Yuri and Julia alike...

Because before the end, they might have to choose which one they would save.


	3. Anguish

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, XXXHolic, or anything else associated with Clamp. This is purely fan-made for the love all of their awesome stories and credit goes to them for their original characters and other storyline-related content used in this fan-fiction story.

**Note: **I'm not too sure about the ending of this chapter and I might decide to redo at least that part but otherwise, here's a new chapter for you guys! And if you enjoyed it please don't forget to review! Because telling me if there's anything I can do to improve this story I'd love to hear it.

Chapter 3: Anguish

~Dreamworld~

"_Conrad, over here!" Julia called happily as she twirled and raised her arms high into the air, "Look at all the stars; I've never seen so many before!"_

_Gazing upward, Conrad smiled softly, "They must have come down just to smile at you Julia, because you _are_ the daughter of the moon after all. Part of the light that shares the same night sky they do..."_

_Baffled by his unusually bold statement, Julia turned to him and asked with a note of laughter in her voice, "_'Daughter of the moon'_? Now where did you hear a thing like that I wonder...?"_

"_Your father told me," Conrad replied confidently, "He said that the name '_Yue'_ means _'moon'_ in a language from another far away land. Didn't he tell you that in your studies? About how names have hidden meanings that play a part in our destinies?"_

_Falling backwards onto the cool grass beneath them and staring idly at the canvas of stars glittering above them, Julia sighed deeply. "No, Father has never told me anything like that. He has always had a bit of a standoffish side that makes it difficult to talk to him at times. Although-" she glanced at Conrad as he laid down beside her and mused, "-I'm rather surprised that he would tell _you _something so personal about himself. How in the world did you manage to get him to tell you something like that...?"_

_Conrad shrugged, laughing, "Well, you know how it is-"_

"_Oh come on!" Julia pouted, sitting up and leaning closely to Conrad's face, "You can tell me. What's you're secret?"_

"_Not telling," Conrad smirked impishly, closing his eyes._

"_Alright! Have it your way then," Julia grinned, preparing to tickle him, "Then I'll make you tell-! Whoa!"_

_Just then, Julia lost her balance and fell across Conrad's broad chest, knocking the wind out of him slightly. A blush came to his cheeks though when Julia looked up at him with her blue eyes glittering beautifully in the starlight. And a strand of her long hair had fallen onto her face which despite himself, Conrad reached up and carefully tucked it behind her ear once his composure returned moments later after she fell over._

"_Are you alright Princess?" Conrad asked, helping her back into a sitting position and sitting up himself with both hands on her shoulders for support._

"_I'm fine," Julia replied simply, looking a little disappointed all of a sudden._

_At that, Conrad raised an eyebrow and asked as he tilted his head innocently, "Are you sure? Then why are you making such a face?" _

_Looking at him carefully, Julia removed his hands from her shoulders and held one of them between her hands as she confessed, "You're doing it again, putting distance between us by acting so formal. But I told you before, no titles between us. At the very least not when we're alone alright? Please?"_

_Conrad blinked, "But Your Highness..."_

"_I do understand that you are expected to show your respect to the royal family in front of others but...you've been at my side for as long as I can remember. And you're my closest friend Conrad, no matter what our titles may be. That's why-" Julia said earnestly, "-I want you to use my name. Because if you don't then I..."_

_Carefully, Conrad removed his hand from hers to pat her gently on the head, smiling, "Alright, I understand, just don't make that face anymore ok? Julia?" he added at the end in his most playful sing-song voice._

_Immediately, Julia's eyes brightened even more and she beamed, "I won't, I promise."_

* * *

~The Great Demon Kingdom~

"I see, so His Majesty's life is out of danger then..." Gwendal said with a note of relief after a soldier briefly gave him Geisila's report and left to join the rest of the guards that were going to be stationed around Yuri's chambers. He had also escorted Sara to his office to tell Gwendal the same thing he told the others on the way there about the absence of the Demon Sword shortly after they all left the room to let Yuri sleep and he had changed out of his bloodied cloths.

After explaining his theory and apologizing once again for almost killing Yuri, Sara was shocked when Gunter spoke up and said to him unexpectedly, "I honestly don't think that you are entirely to blame for what happened to His Highness. For as you said yourself, Saralegui, before you struck him you clearly saw Yosak throw Morgif across the room and you must have thought that King Yuri had a way to defend himself before you attacked him so actually harming him was never your intent. You were simply trying to prove your worth to Alazon by defeating His Majesty, whom she had chosen above you even after you managed to activate the power of the Divine Sword right in front of her," pausing for a moment to think, Gunter turned to Sara again and said, "We don't have time to investigate what happened to Morgif right now but I assure you that we do everything in our power to assure His Majesty's safety in the meantime so that nothing else befalls him. Of course, this includes your safety as well because Alazon will-"

Before Gunter could finish his comment, Berias asked gravely, "What about that girl? Won't she be targeted as well because of her interference?"

Just then the doors opened, and Yosak came in before either Gwendal or Gunter could reply.

"I've just finished stationing the men," Yosak reported to Gwendal before he could answer Berias.

"Good work," Gwendal nodded, "Any sign of Alazon or Janis yet?"

Yosak shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing yet I'm afraid. Some of our men are still a little rattled that the His Highness was injured like that, but thankfully they're pulling themselves together quickly because they want to protect him better this time."

"Alright," Gwendal began, "Then next we need to-hmm?"

Suddenly the doors opened yet again and this time it was Anissina who came strolling in-ignoring Sara and Berias completely-and abruptly snatching Gunter by the collar as she said as-a-matter-of-factually, "Gwendal, I'll be borrowing him for a bit. See you later."

"A-Anissina, what are you planning on using him for?" Gwendal asked nervously as she proceeded to drag Gunter across the room.

"My newest weapon of course," Anissina replied before adding, "Gwendal-"

"What?" he answered tensely, wondering if she was about to change her mind and take him instead.

"Since you're needed here to command the troops, I'll let you off the hook this time-" then, while pausing in the doorway, Anissina briefly addressed Sara as she said, "-and you, if you honestly feel responsible for your actions then don't go and do anything stupid just to prove it. His Highness would be sad if something happened to you on his behalf. Remember that."

After blinking in confusion for a moment, Sara smiled nervously as he replied, "Of course. I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

"Until later then. Come along Gunter." Anissina grinned mischievously before hauling away her captive and leaving the three of them alone.

"Goodness..." Sara chuckled lightly, "Does she kidnap your companions often?"

With one of his eyebrows twitching, Gwendal replied grimly, "More than you know..."

After clearing his throat, Yosak said pointedly, "At any rate, we've restored the castles defenses now so we should be ready for Alazon or Janis if they decide to attack. Now the only thing we have to worry about is if she tries to put everyone to sleep again. Also there's..."

* * *

While most of their efforts were being focused on securing the castle while Yuri was recovering from his wounds, somewhere in the town below, Janis, who had been left all but forgotten, crawled his way into an alley with what little remained of his strength. Janis was dying, he knew that, but his life seemed absolutely meaningless now that the Great One had rejected him and even tried to kill him by his own hand. And even Alazon had stated that Janis was no longer needed and was free to die in any manner he saw fit.

Janis just never thought that his life would have to come to an end so soon...

There had also been the real Wiseman, Ken Murata, who had cruelly told Janis that all of his feelings towards the Great One weren't his own. That all of them were nothing but lies produced by the feelings behind the memories from which Janis had been created. So did that mean that his very existence was nothing but a lie then too? Was he really nothing more than a tool to be thrown away? And could his short life have really been _that_ meaningless...?

No, that couldn't be true. There _had _been someone who acknowledged his existence as his own being; as an individual person and not just a puppet. And Janis was certain that surely one of them had to be the current Demon King, Yuri, who reminded Janis so much of the Great One he had once cherished above all else. Or at least had in his memories. And Yuri had always treated him with a measure of kindness even though they were supposed to be enemies.

His elder brother Shori also treated Janis with a genuine sense of sympathy towards his plight and had told Janis that his life meant something to him, even if no one else thought so. But Janis wondered now if that was really kindness, or just pity for his pathetic existence as a hollow shell without a face of his own or a purpose anymore now that everyone had abandoned him.

As he continued to claw his way forward, Janis muttered weakly to himself, "How could His Majesty the Great One...It's just not..." he moaned woefully, "Are you saying that you no longer have any need for me...? Why, Your Majesty the Great One...? Why...?"

_Do you wish to change your fate? _said a cool voice from deep within the shadows of his weakened mind.

Deliriously, although Janis did not have the strength to get up, he flinched as he cried out weakly, "Who's there?!"

Instead of answering that question, the voice continued. _It appears as though you won't last much longer in that form. But if I give you some of my power, you may yet survive at least long enough to punish those that used you shamelessly. And you can still be of use and help King Yuri, who truly wishes to save you even though his friend the Great Wiseman and the others told him to simply let you die._ Pausing, the voice added thoughtfully,_ It's sad isn't it? Knowing that you will die here without ever being appreciated or loved by anyone. Despised and spurned from the very beginning of your existence simply because of the face that you did not choose to wear. Scorned even by the very man who once wore it himself. However, if you choose to accept my offer, you can have your vengeance upon that person who tried to erase you when in truth you are embody a part of himself that he wishes to forget. There is a chance that you may still die even if you do accept this power, but at the very least, you will have one more chance to prove your worth instead of just wasting away here with nothing to show for all of your suffering. So, what will you choose? To fade away into nothingness? Or to live for one moment longer and save one of the few people in this world who actually cares whether you live or die?_

Upon hearing about how Yuri actually wanted Janis to survive and cared about him, he looked up with a resolved glare and muttered, "Yes. Give me...power..."

_So be it, _the voice said simply before a strange magic circle spiraled into life underneath him and Janis suddenly felt a powerful magical energy begin flowing into him. Janis could feel his muscles flexing and expanding, the thrill of renewed vigor coursing through him, but most of all, he could feel the new power rising within him.

A dark power molded from all of his regressed fears, sorrows, and pain.

And as his body changed, Janis flew into the air and shouted as he lashed out with his new found power, unable to control himself. The power of the darkness now stemming from Janis's own heart from his immeasurable rage, hurt, and regrets. It was then that once more, monsters began to appear again but this time they were in far larger numbers; called into being by the power Janis had been granted...

But by whom, and why?

* * *

Once things calmed down and all the troops were put into their positions, they decided that this was probably as good a time as any to check up on Julia-who had yet to regain consciousness-before Alazon made her next move. After all, Julia had appeared completely out of nowhere and shielded Yuri without knowing what danger she was putting herself in by doing so. In fact, when she first materialized before them Julia appeared to be in some sort of trance when she spoke to Sara and collapsed suddenly after offering him some gentle words of comfort.

But, just who exactly was she...?

As soon as Sara and Berias entered the room, he noticed Conrad sitting by her side with an odd glint in his deep brown eyes. He was staring down at Julia as if he didn't believe she was really there and appeared to feel conflicted. For Conrad knew that it was Yuri's side where he should be right now but something kept him here with Julia instead, an overpowering fear that he couldn't quite explain. But this couldn't be Julia, it just couldn't be...could it?

"How is she doing?" Sara asked softly, staring down at Julia as well.

Conrad shook his head, "I don't know. She still hasn't regained consciousness yet."

Narrowing his gaze, Sara told Conrad seriously, "I don't know who this girl is, but I am exceedingly thankful to her not only for saving Yuri but consoling me when I thought I truly had killed Yuri. It's almost as if she knew all that was in my heart when she looked at me with such kindness. So tell me, who is this girl? After all, it's clear to me that you know who she is, don't you Lord Weller."

Standing up finally to meet Sara's gaze, Conrad replied calmly, "I know who she appears to be, nothing more. Because the truth is-"

Before he could finish, Julia suddenly awoke with a sharp jolt when she sensed a powerful dark presence nearby and gazed out the window just behind them and said knowingly, "He's coming..."

So following her gaze, they turned to the window and right at that exact moment they all heard a howl of grief cut through the air and Wolfram exclaimed, "What was that?!"

"It's Janis!" Shori gasped, recognizing him even from this distance as he clutched the windowsill.

Hearing this, Wolfram growled,"He came after all,"

But something about this didn't seem like Alazon's doing so Conrad stated firmly, "No. There's something off about him." Then more to himself, Conrad added quietly, "But how did she know...?"

Glancing back at Julia, Conrad watched as she slowly drew herself out of the bed and started to unsteadily head towards the window. However, before Julia could do anything so much as taking her first step, her heart suddenly lurched sharply in her chest. Startled, she sagged forward and fell into his arms, blinking dizzily. _What...is this? I feel so strange. And where in the world am I...?_

"Hey! What's wrong?" Conrad asked hastily, making the others finally tear their eyes away from the chaos outside back towards the two of them when they noticed his distress.

"That voice..." Julia began as she looked up after recognizing his voice, gripping his shoulders tightly, "Conrad...?"

Unsure of how to respond to her, Conrad steadied Julia before he asked her in all seriousness, "Are you alright?"

She nodded slowly, "Yes, I'm fine but..." unsurely, Julia lifted her hands as if to touch his face and began with obvious confusion in her voice, "...Conrad, you've grown older. How can that be?"

"You know each other?" Berias asked mildly, stepping forward and looking carefully at the pair of them.

Julia blinked, "I..."

But then Julia gasped sharply as her heart throbbed again a second time, causing her entire body to quiver with the power building up inside of her. And before Julia could grasp what was happening, she started to glow again and the same dulcet tone as before struck the air. Then her eyes glazed over and her expression turned completely blank as Julia fell into yet another trance, just like before...

"Your Highness!" Berias yelled, rushing forward to pull him out of the way.

"It's the same as before..." Sara wondered aloud, staring in awe at her soft ethereal glow. "That power, what is it...? It feels familiar to me somehow._.._"

As they stared at her, Julia spoke to them in the same misty voice as before as she prophesied, "_Lo, the Twin Star shall take the sword of his people and hewn down the Lily, thus forging the final chain which shall lead to the second Tragedy of Clow. Then the Sound of the Soul shall ring, and the Jewel shall shine forth to beckon them out of the Darkness which shall descend upon the land..." _narrowing her gaze, she continued dreamily,_ "Whereupon the breaking of the Jewel shall mark the moment of choice to be made that will decide their future. And by so doing, his choice will reawaken the forbidden power of Tsubasa, whose waking shall cause even the very foundations of the World to tremble and threaten to shatter once more. The semblance of given names, the mirroring occurrence of tragic events, a forbidden power reborn, all of these long foretold signs have henceforth come to pass and the chains that have been forged shall forever bind and connect them to this inevitable destiny. All by his hand...and for the sake of a forbidden wish."_

Suddenly, Berias noticed that she was vanishing exactly the way Morgif had, distorting and twisting as time and space began to warp around her. Realizing what was happening, Berias hurriedly warned Conrad to release Julia before he was caught up in it as well. But she was clinging to him too tightly, struggling to keep herself from spiraling off into the sky.

"Berias, what's-?!" Sara began to ask when his own body started to disappear as well.

But being unable to escape the strange magic that was trying to steal him away as well, Sara turned his head sharply and shouted for Berias again. Meanwhile, Conrad finally managed to reluctantly pull himself away from Julia and stepped out of the way while shielding his eyes against the light before she completely disappeared.

At the exact same time, that's when Shori squinted through the light and happened to glance over as he saw that the Divine Sword-which up until then had been sitting idly against the wall-was about to be taken along with them. He could tell because the length of it began to ripple and the air distorted around the entire blade.

"NO!" Shori shouted angrily running over to grab it, but it was too late.

All three of them were enveloped in a bright light and vanished without a trace. But why just the two of them and the Divine Sword? Were they just taken by the same kind of strange power that stole Morgif away as well..?

Either way, something very wrong was happening here and they needed to find out what it was before something worse happened. They also had Yuri to protect above all else, since he would be unable to swoop in and save the day at the last minute this time if they couldn't stop Janis's rampage or locate Alazon. Shori only wish he knew what that girl meant by those cryptic words just now...could it have been a warning of some kind? And if so, would it be enough to help him figure out why all this was happening?

To be continued...


	4. Tsubasa

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, XXXHolic, or anything else associated with Clamp. This is purely fan-made for the love all of their awesome stories and credit goes to them for their original characters and other storyline-related content used in this fan-fiction story.

Chapter 4: Tsubasa

~The Great Demon Kingdom~

When Sara finally came to, he found himself alone in an abandoned ally somewhere in town near where Janis had just been before he was given his new-found powers. Then, after noticing that his glasses had fallen off somehow, Sara blindly reached out for them when he spotted them nearby before suddenly becoming aware that the Divine Sword was laying right beside him...as if waiting patiently for him.

At the sight of it, his eyes narrowed and Sara wondered suspiciously if the sword had anything to do with their transportation just now or if some other power was still at play like the power that had stolen the Demon Sword, Morgif. Then after Sara contemplated his current situation for a moment, he tentatively picked up the Divine Sword, flinching at the memory of it being soaked in Yuri's blood but deciding it would be safer to be armed with it should he be attacked either by Alazon herself or Janis.

And that's when Sara realized that this was his chance to make things right again. After all, Alazon wanted this sword back in order to save her country and Sara had just been acknowledged by its power just like Yuri had been so why couldn't _he_ wield it for her instead? Or, at the very least, Sara thought that he could try to convince her to take it and Janis and leave for the time being since Yuri was in no condition to wield the sword at the moment anyway. And if not, Sara could try to at least offer himself up once more to Yuri's place...

Because of one thing Sara was absolutely certain; he did not want Yuri to die no matter what the cost. And Sara had never before felt so strongly about anyone before he met Yuri. For somewhere along the way, Yuri had become precious to Sara, and he wasn't even sure exactly when or how it happened. But maybe it was because of what that girl said about his feelings towards Yuri that he realized this truth that Yuri was someone special to him.

Thinking about Julia suddenly made him remember what happened, so Sara searched the ally but there was no trace of her so she must have been taken elsewhere. She couldn't have been taken far though if he was still within the confines of the castle grounds and they were teleported at the same time. Either way, Sara decided that he needed to find her first before Alazon did and evade Yuri's soldiers before they found him because otherwise he would lose his chance to confront his mother and get rid of this wretched sword. Because whether it was considered_ 'holy'_ or not, Sara felt it was tainted now because he had hurt Yuri with it and he wanted nothing more to do with it ever again even if it was to gain his mother's acceptance. It simply wasn't worth it anymore.

With that in mind, Sara staggered out of the alleyway when he noticed a group of soldiers heading his way and hid himself before they could spot him. As soon as their footsteps faded, Sara sighed deeply in relief when he heard a soft humming reverberating through the Divine Sword grasped in his hand and saw that the blade was glowing from within its scabbard. Unsure about whether or not it was wise of him to unsheathe it, Sara drew the sword a few inches out to stare at its golden glow before pulling it out all the way and resting its tip on the ground since it was tiring to hold it upright at the moment in his condition...

The instant the sword touched the ground, a trail of light shot forward and Sara gasped as he watched it turn a corner and vanish. But, was the sword's power simply answering to his wish and guiding him to that girl? Or was it leading him back to Alazon? Either way, he wouldn't know unless he followed it and so Sara drew a sharp breath-as if bracing himself for the worse-and followed the trail of light to wherever it was leading him to, wondering what other twists of fate awaited him before this day was over...

* * *

~The Kingdom of Pandora~

That day, Conrad sat idly under what was once Julia's most cherished place to watch the clouds paint the sky with different shapes. It had been a long time since he had last returned to the capital. At least a year or two now since the day Julia had vanished. For being true to his word, Conrad had traveled to the far reaches of their world in search and had ventured into places where few would dare to go. But while he had learned much, there was one thing that Conrad had yet to find...

A way to bring Julia back home.

"No matter how much time passes, I promise that I will always search for you..." Conrad said aloud, watching shafts of sunlight cut through the gaps in the leaves, "...because there is something that I have to tell you, something that I've been too afraid to tell. But now, I would give anything just to see you just one more time."

Closing his eyes, Conrad drifted to sleep and he could almost hear her voice and picture her sweet smile beaming over at him. He could still see her exactly as she used to be, with her glittering eyes like a sea of stars and Julia's pale skin that was as soft as silk and as warm as a midsummer's day. She was laughing as she twirled in a glade of flowers and waved over to Conrad with a smile, calling out his name like a song just like he used to do with her name when he teased her._.._

"Captain!" a voice called from just below the hillside, waking Conrad with a slight start.

Sighing, Conrad stood up after smoothing out his uniform before he replied, "Yes? What is it soldier?"

"A letter has just arrived for you from Lord Yue-" the soldier explained with a brief salute, "-he says that it's urgent."

"What did it say?" Conrad asked mildly.

Saluting once more, the soldier answered with a hopeful smile, "Captain, it said that Lord Yue has discovered something in regards to Princess Julia..."

His eyes widened at that news and Conrad immediately dashed over to his horse picketed nearby and mounted it before spurring it around and declaring, "We're returning to the castle, gather the other soldiers and tell them meet me there. I'm going to go ahead of you."

"Yes Sir!" the soldier replied eagerly, following Conrad's orders and gathering the others to make their way back as well, unaware of what would soon befall their honored Captain upon their return.

* * *

~The Great Demon Kingdom~

Sara didn't have to go far before the sword led him down another alleyway just a little further down where he found Julia trembling from exertion and trying to pull herself from the ground by using a nearby wall for support. He could tell that she was still very disoriented due to the way her eyes kept fluttering dizzily so as soon as the Divine Sword stopped glowing, Sara knelt down next to her and was about to offer her his hand when the ground began to shake and he lost his footing, staggered back a few steps.

"This must be Janis's doing," Sara frowned, looking up towards the sky to see tendrils of darkness lashing out and destroying the roofs of nearby buildings around them. "Miss, we need to get you out of here. Please, take my hand," then he offered Julia his hand once again once the violent tremors subsided somewhat.

Glancing back at Sara with an unfocused gaze, Julia turned and asked in a small voice, "Who are you...?"

Sara was startled when he thought he saw someone else's image overlap hers for a split second before deciding that it was probably a trick of the light. So with a gentle smile of his own, Sara took her hand gently and carefully helped her stand as he answered, "My name is Saralegui, or Sara if you prefer."

"That name, _'Sara'_, that's the word for _'star'_ in my country..." Julia explained absentmindedly, staring at him curiously.

His eyes widened at that remark. _Wait, does this mean that this girl is completely unaware of what she said to us before?_ Sara thought to himself, narrowing his gaze slightly.

Suddenly Julia whirled around when she sensed that one of Janis's attacks about to hit them and shouted, "Look out!"

Sara had only just turned to follow her gaze when a huge torrent of darkness came rushing at them and before either of them could react, Alazon appeared out of nowhere and took the blow for them, bracing against it with her back. He was so shocked by the unexpected sight of her that Sara couldn't move. It was like Sara was paralyzed, and he could only watch as the darkness flailed around the edges of Alazon's barrier, threatening to break through it at any moment now.

Still in shock Sara stared his mother as he asked shakily, "Why...are you...?"

Seconds later, Berias jumped down from one of the rooftops above them and landed beside Sara and Julia. "Berias!" Sara exclaimed in surprise when his faithful bodyguard came rushing over to them, finally snapping out of his daze.

"Your Highness!" Berias called out to him in response, but when he following Sara's wide-eyed stare, he also caught sight of his elder sister holding Janis's attack at bay and gasped, "Sister?"

"Berias! Hurry!" Alazon grimaced while trying to hold her barrier up just a bit longer.

"What?" Berias gaped, unsure of what his sister was implying.

"You must go!" Alazon cried sharply, just as she was about to reach her breaking point.

Dismayed, Berias called out his sister's name again and Alazon screamed when she couldn't take it anymore and flew forward along with a strong gust of wind that nearly tore all the buildings around them completely apart. So diving forward himself, Berias shouted to Sara in warning before he quickly wrapped them both in his arms and braced against the fierce gale.

Once the dust settled, Berias sat up and asked Sara hurriedly, "Are you all right Your Majesty?"

Sara was a bit shaken but managed to sit up as well and reply, "Yes..."

Then Berias turned his attention towards Julia and asked her the same question. "And you?"

"I'm alright," Julia answered with a nod, "Thank you for protecting us."

After quickly glancing around to make sure they were safe for the moment, Berias peered down at Sara and ordered strictly, "Stay right here, Your Majesty, and don't move." And once he was certain that Sara would do as he was asked, Berias quickly ran over to his sister Alazon, who had several trails of blood trickling down her face and she was breathing unsteadily as she stared blankly over at Sara and Julia.

"This isn't true..." Sara said, completely ignoring Julia and walking over to his mother's side. "You would never risk your life to save me..." Then he knelt right beside her, the sword still in his hand as he lifted it and whispered shakily, "It was the sword...It was only the sword you wished to protect..."

Alazon reached a hand out as if to touch the sword and Sara's eyes narrowed at this gesture. But it startled him when his mother didn't grab the sword at all and weakly reached up towards his ashen face and whispered his name lovingly, "Sara...Sara..."

Sara inhaled sharply in anticipation of his mother's touch, but before her hand could make it all the way to his face, it fell limply to her side and Alazon's head lulled to the side as she was rendered completely unconscious due to her injuries.

"This is not real. Not real. Not..." Sara muttered disbelievingly. "First Yuri...and now my mother..." he choked out, his whole body shaking, "Why is it that I keep hurting all the people I care about?"

"That's..." Julia began as she went over to join them, reaching down and touching Sara's shoulder before whispering softly, "...unfortunately, sometimes no matter how hard we try not to we end up hurting the people we love. Because hurting someone and being hurt is just another part of life, especially when that person has something precious that they wish to protect. Something very precious..." kneeling down next to Sara, Julia looked over at Berias with conviction and said, "...I have experience in healing magic so please let me help. If we both work together, then I believe that we can still save her life."

Unable to argue with that, Berias nodded as he crossed his hands over Alazon's chest and they both began putting their combined efforts into saving her. But the instant Julia started to use her powers... Berias looked up at her sharply when he sensed how much magical power she had hidden inside of her. But even more surprising to him was the fact that Berias could tell right away that Julia's power far surpassed King Yuri's simply from her using such a small portion of it now. Yet strangely enough, they both had the same sort of essence, almost as if they were two sides of the same being, and of the same power...

After realizing this Berias wondered, just who in the world was this strange girl...? And could it be that somehow she knew that all this was going to happen from the very beginning? Because from where he stood, several of the things Julia had referred to in her vision had already come to pass. Not only that, but Yuri appeared to have sensed that something was going to happen as well. For Yuri had tried to warn Sara not to search for his mother but never actually finished his sentence before both Julia and Sara were whisked away.

They hadn't been taken very far either, which deeply troubled Berias. It was almost as if the two of them had forcefully been put on this path in order to make Sara confront his mother regardless of Yuri's attempt to warn him of the danger. That would explain the suddenness of their departure and why both he and Alazon had found the two of them so quickly. Either way, it was at least clear to Berias that somehow Julia could sense things before they happened which was how she was able to warn Sara about Janis's attack just before Berias arrived on the scene.

So, regardless of what they still did and didn't know about her, Berias could tell that Julia was a kind soul and sincerely wished to help them regardless of her own uncertain circumstances. Therefore Berias allowed her to do so despite how tired she seemed. Still, they needed to find out why all this was happening and what her connection was to all of it. Otherwise, Berias feared that Alazon's might not be the last life to be put in danger today.

* * *

While Berias and Julia worked hard to save Alazon's life Sara watched them with a pleading look in his eyes and began weakly, "Why..." Berias glanced over at him as Sara continued to ask Alazon, "Why did you save me? You abandoned me. Why now...? Why do this to me _now_? I can't...do anything..." then he covered his face and his glasses fell off. "My power isn't enough this time. I can't even-I can't even save one person..."

"You're wrong," Julia said gently while keeping herself focused on her task as she held Alazon's hand, "If you have already decided that you can't do anything, then the world will respond in kind to your choice and you really won't be able to. So you have to believe that everything will be alright. You have to trust that feeling with all your heart, and believe in that wish until it becomes true."

Berias, who had been listening quietly until now, turned to Julia and said simply, "I can handle the rest from here."

"What?" Julia blinked, startled when Berias suddenly said this out of nowhere.

"You have already helped us more than enough already," Berias smiled weakly, "You should rest now."

Shaking her head, Julia protested, "I can't do that! I couldn't possibly rest while his mother is still-"

Narrowing his gaze, Berias told her more firmly, "If you still wish to help, then please continue to keep watch over His Highness while I continue healing her injuries."

Understanding what he meant now, Julia nodded with a smile, "I understand."

_Jiinng..._

"This sound-" Sara gasped, turning abruptly to face Julia, "-isn't this...?"

But just as Sara suspected would happen, the moment Julia heard that sound she started to glow again and her eyes became glazed. Berias saw this too but he couldn't afford to draw his attention away from Alazon even for a second for fear of her condition worsening.

So when Julia slowly rose to her feet, Sara grabbed her by the wrist and said, "You mustn't go, it's too dangerous!"

"_But it's calling me..._" Julia said airily, reaching towards the sky with her free hand, "_It's calling my name...and he's...crying..._"

* * *

Around the same time, Janis's monsters had begun to run amuck and most of their troops were busy fighting them off instead of searching for Sara, Alazon, and Julia. Berias had long since left of his own accord to search for his King while Conrad and Wolfram made their way outside in order to defend the castle while Yuri was still resting. Meanwhile, Shori had decided to help those who were stationed in the town below and add his efforts to protecting the castle from attacks from the outside since his younger brother didn't have the strength to defend himself in his condition. But Janis's attacks were relentless and Shori wasn't sure how long he could hold out since he still wasn't as used to using magic as Yuri was...

Conrad and Wolfram had only just made it outside when another cry escaped Janis and a pillar of black light shot into the sky, turning everything-even the sun and the moon-completely black. Seeing this, everyone looked up at the sky with troubled expressions.

"Could this be...?" Gunter wondered aloud from where he stood on the castle wall above them, when just then, they heard that strange bell-like sound once more and Janis paused his attacks to listen.

_Jiinng..._

_Jiinng..._

_Jiinng..._

The soft yet powerful sound shook the very air and reverberated throughout the Kingdom as it continued to ring out. And this was the third time that they had heard this sound so they wondered what was going to happen next, and how long it would be before Janis attacked again.

As expected, it wasn't long before Janis shook it off and bellowed once more as he continued his relentless barrage of attacks on both the village and the castle. He couldn't stop himself, even though in his heart Janis was screaming for escape. His body simply wouldn't respond and Janis felt horror-stricken as he watched himself destroying everything around him...

This wasn't what he wanted at all when he accepted that power! All he wanted was to protect the Demon King from Alazon, not destroy Yuri's beloved Kingdom, the Kingdom that he himself had built so long ago alongside the Great One four thousand years ago. Janis didn't care if his memories belonged to the real Great Wiseman or what Murata said to him, his feelings right now weren't lies! Even if those memories were only copies, his feelings towards the Great One were real, they had to be, otherwise what was the point in him even existing if he was naught but an empty shell...?

"This is bad!" Conrad shouted soon after he and Wolfram finally made it out to the gates where they saw Janis aimlessly attacking everything in sight and setting nearby buildings ablaze.

"If this keeps up, the village-the entire kingdom will go up in flames!" Wolfram exclaimed when Murata suddenly appeared beside them and spoke.

"As I suspected...there's no use stopping him now," Murata told them with a graven expression.

"Your Grace..." Conrad whispered before following his gaze to look at Janis's dark form.

Murata paused for a moment when a soft whisper reached his ears and he muttered, "A voice...I can hear a voice."

Listening intently, the other strained their ears for it too. And then they heard it at last and realized it was Janis's voice.

_Who...Who in the world am I? Am I truly...no more than a doll? _

"This is..." Gunter gasped, listening along with everyone else as the voice of Janis's heart reached their ears.

_Why was I even born? _

Watching him sadly, Shori whispered his name aloud, "Janis..."

_Have the days I have lived meant nothing at all? What am I living for? Why does he allow that man to be at his side? A puppet...Just who am I?! I...!_

Now even Murata felt pity for him as Janis continued despairingly as his eyes began to bleed, _For His Majesty...For the Great One..._

Before they realized he was about to attack again, the darkness around his body swelled alarmingly and several blasts of his dark magic came rushing at the castle all at once. There was no time to prepare for it. But just when they thought it was about to hit them, a bright light appeared from somewhere down below and shot into the air where it came to rest before Janis and stopped his attack dead in its tracks as if it were nothing.

And when they could see again, they saw that it was Julia, who was shining from within with that same pale blue light as before. Only this time, as they watched in awe, a pair of ethereal wings unfurled from her back and spread in a wide arch above Julia's head; for the sacred power of the Tsubasa had finally manifested just as it was foretold by a certain someone a long time ago...

Someone who they were about to meet very soon.

To be continued...


	5. Resonate

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, XXXHolic, or anything else associated with Clamp. This is purely fan-made for the love all of their awesome stories and credit goes to them for their original characters and other storyline-related content used in this fan-fiction story.

Chapter 5: Resonate

_(Shattered by Trading Yesterday)_

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding. _

_Fall into your sunlight. _

_The future's open wide, beyond believing. _

_To know why, hope dies. _

_Losing what was found, a world so hollow. _

_Suspended in a compromise. _

_The silence of this sound, is soon to follow. _

_Somehow, sundown. _

_And finding answers. _

_Is forgetting all of the questions we called home. _

_Passing the graves of the unknown. _

_As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading. _

_Illusions of the sunlight. _

_And a reflection of a lie, will keep me waiting. _

_With love gone, for so long. _

_And this day's ending._

_Is the proof of time killing, all the faith I know. _

_Knowing that faith, is all I hold. _

_And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand. _

_Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love, without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on. _

_But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning. _

_Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart. _

_Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent. _

_All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain. _

_All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over. _

_There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones. _

_To the place we belong, and his love will conquer all. _

_And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand. _

_Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love, without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on. _

_But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning. _

_Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart. _

_Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent. _

_All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain. _

_All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over. _

_There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones. _

_To the place we belong, and his love will conquer all. _

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding. _

_Fall into your sunlight._

* * *

_~Dreamworld~_

"Huh? Where...am I?" _Yuri asked himself as he slowly opened his eyes to find himself submerged underwater, with the faint glow of moonlight flickering above him through the water. And as he fell further into the depths, Yuri reached out for the light and was startled when a vision bloomed before his eyes. A vision of swirling feathers scattered across the entire world after a pair of strangely beautiful wings were broken apart..._

_And when he saw the owner of those wings falling from the sky in his vision, Yuri gasped, _"Miss Julia?!"

"That's right..."_ came an unexpected answer in his mind. Startled, Yuri's eyes snapped open and he saw Julia herself floating above him and holding his hands gently, smiling sadly._ "That girl you just saw...she is another me that exists in a world beyond our own. And her life is in terrible danger right now."

"What do you mean? And what are those wings on her back that I just saw...?" _Yuri asked, unable to stem the flow of questions bubbling up inside of him, _"Is this like what I saw before when I saw Sara's mother in a vision? Is that what this dream is too? But how come I can see all this? And why are you-"

_Pulling Yuri into her arms, Julia laughed softly and whispered, _"You never change do you Yuri? Always so earnest and full of curiosity-" _becoming more serious though, Julia unfolded her arms from around Yuri and cupped them over his hands before telling him, _"There isn't much time, so you must listen to me Yuri. The reason you are seeing these visions is because of her ability to foresee the future. And since we share the same soul, it means that you have become linked to her as well which is what is allowing you to see fragments of her visions in your dreams. Someone is trying to bring her to the verge of death to accomplish their goals. I do not know yet what that is, however, what I do know is that those wings that you just saw are the key to making it happen. Because she is another me, Yuri, which means that she is also another you..."

_Yuri's eyes widened, _"Another...me?"

_Julia nodded, _"It wasn't supposed to be you that your friend struck with that sword, it was her, but in order to accomplish their objective the two of them were set on another path that will result in the same outcome. So before that happens, you must go to her."

"I can hardly move though," _Yuri reasoned, avoiding her gaze-even though obviously she was still blind and couldn't actually see his face-and muttering, _"And if what I'm seeing is the future, then how can I change it?"

_Julia smiled and kissed Yuri's forehead as her image started to waver and fade away before telling him confidentially, _"You can do it because of everyone who stands beside you Yuri, all your friends that we both share and the new ones that you have made during your lifetime. Those connections will help you save her, which in turn will help you save yourself. All you have to do is keep believing in yourself just like you did the last time we met like this when faced with the Originators. Because believing in something and wishing hard enough for it will surely make it a reality."

_Returning his own confident smile, Yuri replied in earnest, _"I promise, if there is something within my power that I can do for her, then I will do my best. And I'm sure that everything will be alright just like you said as long as I have everyone else by my side."

_With a matching smile as she began to vanish, the original Julia whispered tenderly, _"Thank you Yuri..."

* * *

~The Great Demon Kingdom~

"_Why are you crying...? Are you in pain?_" Julia asked listlessly, clasping her hands together and closing her eyes as she searched Janis's heart for the source of his infliction.

Janis didn't respond to her kind words except for lashing out at Julia again, but his attacks ricocheted off of her and dissipated into nothingness as she flew ever closer to him. Withdrawing slightly, Janis attacked her once more but Julia simply accepted the blow and continued forward, repelling each and every one of his attacks.

However, they quickly noticed that even though Julia's shield was holding, her expression seemed pained as she forced her way towards Janis. Julia kept flinching as she felt his pain imbued in every single one of his attacks, his anger, and most of all...his guilt. So before long, it looked as though her defenses were on the verge of breaking when another light appeared in the sky and they gasped when they saw who it was...

It was the Great One himself in his full form.

Startled by this new development, Wolfram gasped, "I thought he couldn't use his full powers outside of the Tomb of the Great One."

In answer, Murata stepped forward again and said, "Now isn't the time to be holding back our powers when it comes to preventing a disaster."

Turning to face him, Conrad asked gravely, "Your Eminence. You don't mean-"

"That voice, you heard it too, didn't you?" Murata asked them bluntly.

"Was that voice really from the depths of his heart...?" Wolfram replied.

"If that's so then..." Conrad began when Murata interrupted him.

"It may have been Alazon who created him, but it was me and the Great One who drove him into this state. That's why...he and I will stop him." Murata said, taking another few steps forward and shouting up at Julia, "That's why you don't have to feel obligated to bear anyone elses burdens anymore, you've done more than enough by saving Shibuya's life. You can't stop Janis all by yourself. He's too strong, so please, let us deal with this."

Julia briefly glanced down at him before turning back when the Great One said to Janis, "Regardless of you are to me, I will not allow you to devastate the country that I have made."

With that said, Janis attacked the Great One instead of Julia and he was just barely able to shield himself in time before he was hit directly. But, knowing what needed to be done to stop Janis and that the Great One needed a boost, Murata began to glow and raised his hand in preparation to lend his power to him just like he was always doing for Yuri these days.

"Wretched fool," The Great One murmured as he glared at Janis, "You're so far gone that you can't even recognize me anymore."

"Here I go, Great One," Murata said under his breath as he focused his powers at the tips of his finger tips before releasing it right at him, filling the Great One with his strength as well.

Meanwhile, Shori shouted, "No! Stop! It isn't right to kill Janis like this!" whirling around to face Julia he added fiercely, "You heard his voice too didn't you? In fact, weren't you the one who heard it before any of us did? So why aren't you doing anything to stop them now?!"

"I'm sorry," the Great One whispered to Janis during Shori's outburst before he shot a wave of his magic colliding into Janis to prevent him from attacking again and warping directly in front of him.

Startled back to reality by his unexpected actions, Shori turned back and gasped when he saw them so close together, "What?"

They were even more shocked when the Great One gently placed his hands on Janis's shoulders and said gently, "You are a being that is not allowed to exist in this world. Therefore, I will return you to nothingness. However, you won't be going alone. I will disappear along with you."

Shori's eyes widened in horror at this revelation, "Don't tell me this is what he'd planned on doing from the start..."

"This is the course of action we've decided to take," Murata said grimly, as if answering Shori's question.

"Thank you for all your hard work over all of these years. Your duty as been fulfilled," then the Great One began lighting them both ablaze with his power in readying them both for oblivion, "Now, come with me."

It was then that Julia finally spoke again, "_You are mistaken to think that his existence has no more purpose. For he is not a mere image, but another side of the Moon itself, his other self. Just as I am the other self of the one struck down by that sword..."_

Murata's eyes widened in shock, "What?"

It was then that the Great One finally took notice of Julia and his eyes narrowed, "You..."

"_Whether or not he is a artificial existence, he has a heart, which means he is not an empty vessel. He is alive. And since thought begets memory, and memory begets emotion, through that even a created being has the capacity to grow a heart and soul of his own and come to truly '_be'_. So his feelings for you are not false, because they are the same feelings that the original bears. That you are someone special to him. Therefore, when their souls touched that time, he felt the same pain as his replica because they are still one and the same person. As such, it is not your place to decide whether or not he is allowed to exist!" _offering her hand to Janis, she said softly, "_I know that this is not your true wish, you never wanted to harm anyone, but you were given these powers by someone with great magical power that you cannot control. But I can save you, if you'll trust me and open your heart to find what you truly wish for."_

Even as she said those words, Murata recalled all the many hardships he experienced as Janis. His search across the globe for clues that would lead to a way to free the Originators from the Great One's soul that was slowly corrupting him; all those sleepless nights studying and translating ancient tomes; having to endure the harshness of the elements as he traveled from place to place; the despair he felt of feeling himself slowly dying before his work was complete and feeling like he was failing the Great One all over again...

Soon after remembering all that, they heard Janis's voice once more as he said tenderly, _G-Great One...I wished to return to your side. How could I let you bear all that pain alone? I wanted to free you from the chains that the Originators had you trapped under. That's all I ever wanted..._

Softening his gaze, the Great One replied, "Janis. I am no longer in any pain. Yuri defeated the Originators. They will never return. Our wish has been fulfilled."

"_You know in your heart that your feelings were never lies, because they belong to you just as much as they belong to your true self..."_ Julia said with a gentle smile, lowering her hand, "_So there is no need to hold onto those painful memories anymore. You can create your own memories that belong only to you and be by his side once more, if that is what you really want. Just remember the bond you share with this man, and allow your true wish shine through and set you free._"

"They really are the same," Anissina observed with a grin, "I'm certain that the real Julia would have said just as much herself as well."

With his eyes glittering brightly, Gunter nodded in agreement, "Such selfless kindness, it could only come from someone with a heart as pure as hers and His Highness."

"Wow," Yosak grinned from below along with the rest of the soldiers, "To think that she would tell off the Great One himself too, that girl's got some serious guts."

"Could she really be the same as our Julia?" Gwendal wondered aloud to himself as they stared up at the three of them before smiling, "I don't know if that's true or not, but after hearing her speech I would like to believe that she really is."

Overcome with emotion, Murata fell back and wiped away the tears brimming in his dark eyes and sighed deeply when he realized what she meant by what she said about not only Janis, but herself as well, "So _that's_ Susana Julia. It's no wonder Shibuya grew up to be such a kind person, he must have inherited that gentle nature from her."

Walking over to help Murata up with a relieved smile on his face, Conrad said warmly, "There's no doubt in my mind now, that really _is_ Julia. Although now I think I understand that this isn't the Julia that we knew before His Highness was born with her soul," glancing up at Julia tenderly, he continued, "I still don't know where she came from or how but this is definitely Julia."

"But what do we do now?" Wolfram asked, returning their attention to Janis and the Great One.

After returning his glasses and observing them, a sense of dread suddenly swept over him and he shouted, "No!" And at that exact moment, Janis impaled the Great One with a spike of sharpened darkness and the Great One began falling backwards.

"What?! What just happened?" Shori gasped, staring disbelievingly at what they were seeing.

"We're too late. He's lost control of himself. He no longer has the willpower to retrain the power on his own," Murata exclaimed in alarm.

"Great One!" Wolfram cried out.

After that Janis started thrashing again and attacking everything in sight. They were too late. His mind had already been consumed by the power controlling him and Janis could no longer hear anyone's voices anymore, not even Julia's. And as the Great One fell, Julia caught him just like she caught Yuri and folded her wings around them to brace against the black wind billowing past them.

"_It's not too late to turn back,"_ Julia said seriously, "_Or do you sincerely wish to disappear that badly?_"

Meeting her gaze, the Great One chuckled, "I never knew that Susana Julia could be so forceful and direct, but then again, you are merely a reflection of her are you not?" returning his gaze to Janis, he said firmly, "I do not know what brought you here to this world or why but this is not your fight. Let me deal with him. I will drag him into oblivion along with me and put an end to this."

"_Perhaps you're right, but nevertheless there is something I must do..." _Julia said unwaveringly, making the Great One turn to her again in surprise. _"I cannot escape what has been set into motion, so I will face it without fear, even if I stand to risk losing all that I hold dear. But, he can still be saved. And I _will_ save him."_

"Are you saying that you can?" the Great One asked, smiling ever so slightly. Then Julia unfolded her wings from around them but remained silent so he took that as a yes and followed her gaze before smirking, "Then do it."

"_Right..._" Julia replied, helping him up before lifting her arm in a slow arch and created a strand of light in the shape of a bow. And with her other hand, she began to form an arrow of light while drawing her hand back as if cocking a real arrow.

As she did this, suddenly the darkness faded at the far end of the sky-which up until now had been pitch black-revealing the moon. It was a full moon but as they watched, it slowly began to wane the further back she pulled her arrow to form a crescent moon. The sight was absolutely breathtaking, especially since such a feat should have been impossible.

And then beneath Julia's feet, a magic circle spiraled into life and a matching one formed underneath Janis, making it so he was unable to move. Then she spoke again in a misty tone, "_O Moon which hides the power of darkness, pulls the ever changing tides of fate, turns the hands of time, and purifies evil, lend to me your strength to save this tortured soul. Let loose the arrow imbued with your gentle light, to drive out the dark forces controlling this innocent soul!_"

Reaching the full length of her pull, Julia prepared to release her arrow on Janis...

Unaware that this simple action would seal her fate.

* * *

Even though Janis couldn't move thanks to Julia's magic, it didn't stop his darkness from swelling again and creating a legion of dragon-like creatures that once again descended on the village. However, Yosak, Gwendal, and the other soldiers below were prepared for this and started slashing away at them to buy her some time. Because from what they could understand, Julia was drawing upon the powers of the moon to expel whatever was corrupting Janis from his body.

Anissina and Gunter also lent a hand by using another of her inventions-since the first one broke some time ago during the fight-and began shooting the dragons down with powerful light-beams. Likewise, Shori kept on using his water magic to keep them away from the castle but unfortunately some of them slipped past and it was up to Conrad and Wolfram to destroy them before they reached the castle itself.

"Your Eminence!" Wolfram shouted after defeating one of these foul creatures with his sword, "What in the world are these things?"

"They're similar to the Originators," Murata answered forlornly.

"The Originators?" Conrad murmured, taken aback by his answer.

Then Murata continued, "Even four thousand years ago, when we fought the real Originators, we had no idea what the Originators were, or how they first appeared. Maybe they were born from an explosion of strong sorrow and anger, like what we're seeing now. But..." his eyes narrowed dangerously, "...what she said just now, that someone gave him this power, might mean that this also has something to do with why she's here and why Shibuya was injured. Not to mention how you told me that both herself and King Saralegui were transported down here shortly after Janis's new found powers started raging out of control. Either way, she's right. I've been rejecting Janis's existence this entire time because he reminds me of our painful past. So since this is my last incarnation, seeing him made me want to erase everything associated with that part of my life. I don't want to leave anymore attachments like I did with his memories, which are indeed my own memories prior to that point, but when we tried to destroy him when he appeared at the Tomb of the Great One, I felt everything he was feeling and realized that he's still a part of me and not just a look-a-like. That's why I owe it to Janis to let her at least try and save him. It's more than any of us tried to do."

Finally, Julia drew a breath, and as if their new feelings of empathy towards Janis's plight reached her, the arrow in her hand flared white hot and so did her bow. So, at the zenith of her power, she released the arrow-now filled with their feelings as well as the powers of the moon-and it shot straight towards his heart. Janis saw it coming and tried to obliterate the arrow before it reach him but every attack sent its way dissipated on impact.

With a final howl, Janis broke free of her magic but it was too late, the arrow shot clean through him and warmth began to spread throughout his body, driving out the poisonous magic that had been controlling him up until then. The darkness began seeping out of his skin like an oily smoke and rising into the air as it left his body and reverted Janis to his original self. As it left him, Janis was carefully lowered to a nearby rooftop where he sat panting, unable to believe that he was still alive.

Everyone was about to sigh in relief when they thought it was finally over when suddenly the dark power Julia had only just exercised from Janis came lunging at her. Shocked, Julia retreated backwards as it chased her and flew as fast as she could to try and escape it.

"What's happening?!" Conrad shouted as they watched her try to outrun the tendrils of darkness chasing her.

Seeing this, the Great One tried to stop them but they were moving too fast so he couldn't land a single blow. But it was clear now that the power had gone beyond just being a shapeless kind that someone gave Janis, the power was being directed to attack Julia directly now. Meaning that _someone_ not _something_ had been controlling Janis the entire time.

"JULIA! NO!" someone shouted from the castle courtyard.

Julia recognized that voice and glanced down to see who it was when a scream tore from her lips when something shot right through her chest. At the exact same moment, her wings blackened as if covered entirely in a veil of darkness, and shattered completely. And like the Tragedy of Clow, the shards of her wings molded into feathers and shot out in all directions with one final ring of that sound from before...

Everything that Julia was or ever would be faded away to darkness and nothingness; her memories of Conrad; her feelings; her dreams; everything that made Julia who she was was now broken apart and scattered throughout the world. Yuri must have felt it too because he screamed too and collapsed onto the ground, tears flowing freely down his pale cheeks.

To be continued...


	6. Memory

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, XXXHolic, or anything else associated with Clamp. This is purely fan-made for the love all of their awesome stories and credit goes to them for their original characters and other storyline-related content used in this fan-fiction story.

Chapter 6: Memory

~The Great Demon Kingdom~

Three days had passed since Julia appeared and neither she nor Yuri had woken up since then. But during that time, they learned that they were indeed correct in assuming that someone powerful was behind everything that happened since her arrival. And they learned this from none other than Janis himself, whom Julia saved from the brink of destruction with her mysterious power...

He told them everything that happened to him from hearing that voice and receiving those dark powers from that person-which in turn took control of his mind-to what he experienced after Julia freed him from its grasp. But most of all, Janis could not even begin to express how sorry he was for what he had done while under the influence of both Alazon's manipulation and when he went mad with power and nearly destroyed everything in the process.

"All I wanted was to save His Highness King Yuri and prove that I was still worth something," Janis told them sincerely, averting his gaze, "Everything I did before now I did because I believed that was my only reason for living since Alazon already told me shortly after my creation that the Originators were defeated by King Yuri. Even so, they were the original reason why my memories-or rather, our memories-" he added after glancing in Murata's general direction, "-were left behind in the first place for the purpose of leaving a record of our findings as the original Janis behind should our next incarnation forget his duty. However, after hearing that girl's words through the darkness I realized that I do have a choice now as to how I choose to live my life..." staring down at his hands and clenching them, Janis continued, "...because her power made me whole I no longer feel any pain or weakness as I once did. I don't know how to explain this feeling other than to say that I feel a sense of completeness. And I owe her a great debt for saving my life and giving me hope. Thanks to her, I have accepted the fact that His Eminence and I are part of each other and that eventually, I will have to return my being to him. Until that time comes though, I plan to keep on living so that I can strive to repay not only her kindness but also make up for my crimes."

"I believe I owe you an apology as well," Murata said, meeting Janis's gaze, "I had no right to treat you the way I did and not to at least giving you the opportunity to express your true feelings to the Great One before we selfishly tried to erase you before you could even try to. Then again, she was also right about the fact that you really are a part of myself. Even though we live in separate bodies, we share the same memories of those who lived before us and because of that we are still connected to one another which is why we experienced what we did back at the Tomb of the Great One. We're both entirely different people now but we were born with the same way, living with someone else memories from before we were born. But the truth is that they are not us anymore, even if we share the same soul-" he closed his eyes and muttered, "-and those who have died once before can never come back to life the same as they were before which only proves that you are not _'Janis'_ himself. You are you and I am me. Janis will never truly live again. I was just too blind to see that before and refused to acknowledge your existence."

"Your Eminence..." Janis blinked; shocked that Murata would admit all this.

"That being said, there is something that deeply troubles me about what you've told us..." Gwendal interjected, his expression growing very grave. "When the power you were given was expelled from your body, it attacked Julia directly and shattered those wings on her back, transforming them into feathers which then scattered throughout the Kingdom. I can only assume that whomever granted you those dark powers wanted something like this to happen to her all along and wanted to make sure that His Highness would be in no position to intervene by stealing the Demon Sword, which allowed King Saralegui to injure him. That person is likely also the one who abducted both Julia and King Saralegui after she spoke of the future that was about to take place in her vision that Conrad recited to us earlier. I still don't know for certain what all of it means yet but for their sake we need to find out as soon as possible."

Janis nodded, "That's right; neither of them have awakened yet have they?"

"No..." Gwendal replied solemnly.

"What about Her Highness Lady Alazon? What is to become of her?" Janis asked, "If King Yuri cannot wield the Divine Sword then who-"

"I will," answered a voice from the doorway as it swung open to reveal Sara, who strode inside along with Berias by his side. Ready to propose his plan to use the Divine Sword that would hopefully save both Julia, since it already saved his mother's life before...

* * *

_Only mere moments after Julia's wings were broken, a single pale blue feather floated down to Sara and landed lightly in his hand. He looked at it in wonder for a moment and then looked up to see that the sky was returned to normal again. And almost instinctively Sara then placed the feather into the Divine Sword and held it over his dying mother, hoping with all his heart that it would somehow save her just like Julia said._

_So the moment his mother opened her eyes, Sara realized that it was Julia's powers that saved her. The presence felt the same and he wondered how come he didn't notice it before. Although admittedly, his thoughts were focused entirely on his mother after Julia suddenly flew away before after hearing that mysterious bell-like sound again. He knew he couldn't have gone after her even if he wanted to, but still, Sara wondered what happened to her after that and what this feather's power actually represented..._

_"Sister!" Berias cried out when he noticed that Alazon's eyes were indeed open now._

_"Saralegui...Saralegui!" Alazon called weakly, searching for her son's face again that she failed to reach before and touched his face for the first time in years._

_Hearing her voice and feeling her warm touch, Sara turned to her and smiled weakly. However, it was Berias that Sara spoke to next when he said, "Berias, let's go. I have much to answer for and my mother still needs medical attention." _

_Berias nodded in agreement and carefully lifted his older sister into his strong arms and replying, "Yes Your Highness."_

_As they passed the alley where Sara appeared before, the Divine Sword suddenly glowed again and jerked in that direction, which made Sara and Berias pause as they exchanged worried looks. However, they both decided that Alazon needed further attention so Sara was about to ignore it when he noticed something, a shape coming towards them. And Sara gasped when he thought he recognized the presence he sensed in the shadows of the alley and started rushing towards it, heedless of the danger._

_"Your Highness!" Berias shouted after carefully set his sister down against the wall and chasing after Sara, grabbing him firmly by the wrist, "Where do you think are you-?!"_

_Before Sara could escape from his grasp however to confirm his suspicions, the castle guards found them and one yelled as he pointed, "I found them! They're over here! Hurry!" _

_Distracted by their cries, Sara only looked away from the alley a few seconds before the figure he thought he saw vanished. However, Sara felt unsettled about it and was about to go further down the alley when Berias stopped him again. He didn't say anything but merely shook his head as if to say it wasn't worth worrying about right now. Still, Sara couldn't help but glance back down the alley as the soldiers escorted them back to the castle and wonder who the stranger had been. Because something told him that the person he just saw...was the one responsible for what was happening. But for now, it was time for Sara to face the consequences of his actions even though obviously they weren't all entirely his fault. Someone else was pulling the strings, and for Yuri's sake as well as Julia's, Sara was determined to find out the truth, no matter the cost._

* * *

_That night after they both returned to the castle Sara was sitting alone in his guest room, still racked with guilt about what happened to Yuri. He had no idea how deeply Yuri sincerely cared about him until he had almost died right in front of Sara's eyes. Even back when they first met Yuri always was wearing a smile and was always looking for ways to help him. Even when he was the one who actually needed help the most..._

_After his mother's life had been saved, Sara and Berias finally returned to the castle to apologize and to help them in any way he could to make up for hurting Yuri and failing to protect Julia while she was in his care when they were taken away from the castle. And when they told Sara what had happened between Julia and Janis, he was shocked to hear that she fallen into a comatose state and was now barely clinging to life while Yuri also seemed to be in a similar condition at least as far as being unable to regain consciousness. That's why from the moment they returned, Sara kept trying to come up with a way to save them both, since they both meant so much to him._

_Just as Sara decided this, Berias came in the room and said, "Your Highness, you really should get some rest. You won't do either of them any good if you collapse from exhaustion after what happened today."_

_"Berias..." Sara began quietly, feeling at a lost for what he should do for them. "I have done something unforgivable that I cannot take back. Both Yuri and that girl offered me sincere kindness without wanting anything in return and how did I respond? I used Yuri and almost killed him and then I allowed this to happen to her. I want to save both of them, Berias, but my power isn't enough. So what can I do? What should I do...?"_

_"King Saralegui...this is not like you. You are not so powerless." Sara looked up sharply when Berias said this and continued, "I know that you can do whatever you set your mind to Your Highness, starting with seeking the truth behind these events and discovering those responsible for this tragedy. They are the ones to blame for this, not you Your Majesty."_

_Upon hearing this, Sara looked resolved and stood up before nodding with a sly grin, "You're right. Whoever stole the Demon Sword Morgif is the real culprit that put Yuri in danger, and when I find them, they will pay dearly for making me hurt him. And for hurting that girl, who despite finding herself in unfamiliar surroundings selflessly protected me and Yuri instead of worrying about herself. I've never met anyone like her aside from Yuri, and I don't want her to die. I won't let either of them die, not when I can save them by finding out who did this to them."_

_Berias smiled softly and gave him a nod, "I have every confidence that you will find them, and I will follow your lead as I always have as your loyal servant. Now, and for as long as I shall live..."_

* * *

"Is there really nothing else you can do?" Shori asked worriedly as they all watched Geisila's continued efforts to wake Julia.

Geisila held Julia's pale hand between her own and shook her head, finding it difficult to keep her voice steady as she explained, "There's so little of her left..." she said as she clasped her hand tighter, "It's almost like her very soul itself has broken apart, leaving hardly enough strength behind to keep her alive so I cannot say how much longer she'll last. I can heal her body, but if this keeps up..."

"There has to be something we can do!" Wolfram frowned, "And what about Yuri? He hasn't woken up either since that day even though you said his wound was healing quickly so Yuri should have already opened his eyes by now! But if this really is another Julia then...are they linked just like His Eminence and Janis were? If that's really the case then we have to wake her up! Otherwise Yuri might-"

"Perhaps I can help," Sara said calmly as he walked up to them. Shori, Wolfram, Gunter, and Conrad all turned when they heard Sara's voice and saw Gwendal, Murata, and Berias enter the room as well, with Yosak holding the Divine Sword.

Narrowing his gaze Shori turned to Conrad and spat venomously, "Why is _he_ here?"

"Brother," Wolfram began quizzically, "What-"

"I am allowing him to be here in light of recent events." Gwendal answered bluntly. "And King Saralegui has also come up with an interesting proposal concerning her condition."

After that, Yosak gestured at the sword in his hand and smiled, "He suggested that we use this to help the young lady."

Taken aback, Shori exclaimed, "That sword!"

"The Divine Sword?" Conrad murmured.

Bowing his head slightly, Sara explained, "It was revived thanks to the power I received from this brave young woman. That power should be returned to her. Besides, I owe her a great debt. My mother's life was saved thanks to her and she protected Yuri as well."

Glancing at his King sadly, Berias whispered, "Your Majesty..."

"Why should we trust you, after everything you've done?" Shori challenged, "If it wasn't for you, Yuri never would have been hurt and she wouldn't have had to sacrifice herself like this either!"

Meeting his stern gaze, Sara replied sincerely, "I understand the gravity of what I have done, that's why I must do this. So please, can't you trust me just this once?" he asked before continuing, "I cannot change what happened to Yuri, but at the very least I can save the life of the person who protected him when my mother tried to take him away and I..."after that Sara glanced over to look at her deathly pale face and whispered, "I...have never regretted anything I have done as much as I do now. I wasn't able to stop her from going to face Janis alone and on top of that Yuri almost died because of me. If it wasn't for her, both of them would have died. Therefore if I can save her life after she's done so much for us then everything can start over from there. Because I realized after meeting someone who is so much like Yuri that treats everyone with an equal amount of love and kindness even if they don't deserve to be forgiven that I can no longer act out of selfishness anymore and disregard the feelings of others for my own ends. The world needs more people like her and Yuri, so I refuse to let either of them die. Therefore, I will return this power that rightfully belongs to her."

"Are you sure that will really work?" Gunter asked him doubtfully.

Sara looked up, seeming more determined than ever before in his life, and said firmly, "It has to."

With a sigh, Wolfram surprised them by nodding, "Very well. Yuri said that he trusted you as a friend. And I trust him. But that doesn't mean I'll forgive you so easily, even if what happened wasn't entirely your fault, you still played a part in it. So prove it to us that you mean what you're saying about wanting to save them both."

"Now is not the time for us to be picky with the choices we have," Gwendal reminded them, "If we do not do something soon, I doubt she'll survive if this goes on much longer."

"But-" Shori began angrily when Conrad interrupted him.

"Shori. We have to believe that he really can do this," Conrad reasoned, hoping that Sara was right. Because he honestly wasn't sure if he could handle seeing Julia die right in front of him. Even though they figured out that she wasn't the same Julia, her death would weigh heavily on his conscious if they didn't do everything in their power to save her life.

After that, Sara nodded and calmly took the Divine Sword from Yosak and held the sword above Julia as he concentrated its power, drawing upon the power it received from her feather and Geisila stepped aside to let him. Then Sara recalled Julia's advice from before when she said, _If you have already decided that you can't do anything, then the world will respond in kind to your choice and you really won't be able to. So you have to believe that everything will be alright. You have to trust that feeling with all your heart, and believe in that wish until it becomes true._

As soon as the Divine Sword was filled with the power of her feather, it blazed white-hot and the blade itself seemed to be singing as an unearthly tone filled the air. It wasn't the same bell-like sound as before but it possessed the same feel to it. The sound was sad, yet somehow kind and full of a long forgotten and ancient power hidden from deep within. And soon, the metal began to distort as the feather that Sara told them about began to pull itself free from it, shining almost twice as brightly as the sword itself.

The moment that the feather appeared, in response to its power which was still linked to the Divine Sword, strong roots rose from the ground and slithered all over the walls and beautiful flowers bloomed all over the place. But they were not just any flowers, they were cherry blossoms. Likewise, the plant's that were already there from the first time the sword was activated all transformed into the same pink flowers too, spreading far over the countryside with their petals falling on the earth like a soft blanket of snow.

Startled, Shori reached up and caught one of the flower petals as it fell and muttered, "Huh? Cherry blossoms?"

There was a flash of light when the feather completely lifted itself from the Divine Sword and started to meld back into Julia's chest, sparkling with a gentle blue glow and rippling like water. And once it was inside of her, a gasp escaped Julia's lips and she shifted slightly, feeling the gentle tickle of petals falling on her skin, which thankfully now wasn't as pale as before.

Sara sighed in relief when he saw the color return to her cheeks before he swayed suddenly and Berias rushed over to his side to catch him and cried, "Your Highness!"

"Did it work?" Wolfram exclaimed, taking a step forward.

Drawing in another breath, Julia's eyes slowly fluttered open and she looked up at the now flower-covered ceiling and rested her arm across her forehead. She blinked a few times before easing herself up into a sitting position and cupping her hands as more cherry blossoms fell around them, looking somewhat dazed.

"Julia..." Conrad whispered under his breath, feeling such unspoken relief that she was finally awake. Hearing his voice, Julia turned and after staring blankly at h for a moment, her expression softened and she smiled lightly at them.

"I'm so glad you're finally awake," Sara smiled weakly, still trying to catch his breath as he stepped back towards Julia and smiled softly, "Now I can thank you properly."

"Thank me...?" Julia asked him tiredly, struggling to keep her eyes open. "For what?"

"For what you said to me before, and for saving Yuri and my mother," Sara answered before he suddenly noticed that something was off about her. "Don't you remember?"

Julia shook her head slowly. "No, I don't remember anything like that. In fact...I..." clasping her hands over her heart, Julia asked them innocently, "Who...am I?"

* * *

A heavy silence fell over them after discovering the true extent of Julia's amnesia. She no longer remembered anything about herself; not her parents, her homeland, her friends, or hardly even her own name. The only thing Julia faintly remembered was something about the ruins of a white city that glittered like moonstone shining in the dark where she used to spend a lot of time during her early childhood and beyond, but after that, there was absolutely nothing. And they quickly realized that even that small fragment of memory only came from the one feather that Sara returned to her. So if it wasn't for that, Julia wouldn't have remembered anything at all, and would be empty...

After that, Conrad and the others did their best to explain to Julia what happened and that unfortunately, they did not know much of anything concerning her lost past since she arrived in their world so suddenly and everything was happening all at once. And when they told Julia about all the things she had done since arriving, such as saving everyone from Janis's rampage and protecting their King, Julia seemed relieved to hear that at least she was the sort of person who cared about others before herself.

"I really...did all that?" Julia asked, resisting the urge to rub her eyes.

Conrad nodded with a small smile, "That's right, and after you saved Janis you collapsed and slept for three days until King Saralegui returned one of your memory fragments from within the Divine Sword."

Glancing over at Sara, who stood meekly beside Berias, Julia said warmly, "I may not remember what happened between us but, thank you. You saved my life..."

Shaking his head, Sara replied simply, "No, it was _you_ that saved _my_ life by encouraging me when I nearly lost all hope. And if my theory is correct, your life is still at risk until we recover the rest of those feathers that embody your memories. That is why once I've settled matters with my mother I plan to use all my resources to help you find them so I can repay my debt to you. It's the least I can do after all the trouble I've caused both you and Yuri."

Seeing the earnestness glittering in his eyes Julia smiled tiredly and said, "That's very kind of you, but I..." her expression suddenly became serious and after carefully sliding her feet over the edge of the bed she began, "...I certainly don't want to cause you or your friends anymore trouble so maybe I should just-!"

After that, Julia tried to stand but then Conrad rushed to catch her when Julia's knees suddenly gave out and she started to fall forward. And as Julia fell, there was a flash and the image of another girl appeared in her place-the same one Sara thought he saw before-and likewise Conrad's image also changed to match the scene unfolding before them...

Julia became a young woman with short amber-colored hair that was wearing a pure white dress that was stained with blood that was blooming across her chest as her body started to disperse into cherry blossoms, just like the ones falling all around them. And Conrad had become a young man who also had brown hair and eyes like his own, only, his right eye was an icy blue that seemed to reflect his frozen heart-or lack thereof-and he was dressed in a black robe that was completely covered with large spatters of fresh blood. But the vision only lasted a few seconds before everything returned to normal and Julia fell into Conrad's outstretched arms, looking dazed.

"What was that?" Shori blinked, staring at the two of them. "Is she ok?"

"Sorry, I just got a little dizzy. I'm alright," Julia murmured with a nervous laugh and tried to pull away but Conrad' tightened his grip around her slender shoulders and she looked up at him, blushing slightly. "Um, you can let go of me now..."

"Please. Don't sacrifice yourself again..." Conrad whispered in Julia's ear, holding her close despite knowing that she wasn't the same Julia he once treasured. "Let us help you find the truth about who you are and don't try to shoulder everything alone just for our sake. And don't feel like you're being a burden to us because you're not. We _want_ to help you, and besides, you won't be able to find them on your own in your current condition. That's why...that's why I..."

"This warmth..." Julia gasped, turning her head and resting her cheek on Conrad's broad chest as she pondered, "It's so familiar. I wonder why."

Brought back to reality by her comment, Conrad unfolded his arms from around her and took a step back as he reasoned calmly, "At any rate, finding your lost memories will probably also lead us to the person responsible for taking control of Janis and stealing Morgif so this isn't only about you. There are dark forces at work here and unless we stop them there's no telling what else they might do or who they might threaten next to get what they want."

"But-" Julia began, averting her gaze, "-if everything you told me is true then your friend was hurt because of me and I just don't want anyone else to get hurt..."

"If that's really how you feel, then stay here where we can protect you," Murata smiled kindly. "After all, we wouldn't want you getting hurt either. So won't you please reconsider?"

Looking at everyone's kind expressions, eventually Julia nodded and agreed reluctantly, "Alright, I'll... stay..." after that, her eyes drooped suddenly and she fell fast asleep in Conrad's arms. Although to be honest, they were surprised that Julia managed to stay awake this long after everything she went through.

And as Sara quietly stared at Julia's now sleeping face while Geisila helped Conrad ease her back into bed, he decided that even though there were still so many unanswered questions about her, those mysterious wings, and her relationship to Conrad, only one truth really mattered right now. The truth that Sara didn't want to lose her or Yuri to whoever was behind all this because if it wasn't for their gentle mercy and friendship, there's no telling what he might have done when his mother rejected him a second time. They both saved Sara in more ways than one and from that moment Sara knew that he was going to devote himself to making sure that Julia recovered her memories and survived long enough for him to return that kindness and that he found a way to make things up to Yuri as well.

But, no matter what future awaited them, as long as they were a part of it, Sara decided that he was willing to do anything to keep it that way. And what's more, it _was_ partially his fault that Julia lost her memories in the first place so it was his duty to help her find them. Unaware of course that for the first time in his life, Sara was the pawn and someone else was watching his every move from the shadows. Someone who was going to make sure that Julia's newly awakened power of Tsubasa would eventually fall into their grasp along with a certain young King that would allow their wish to be fully realized...


	7. Pledges

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, XXXHolic, or anything else associated with Clamp. This is purely fan-made for the love all of their awesome stories and credit goes to them for their original characters and other storyline-related content used in this fan-fiction story.

Chapter 7: Pledges

~The Great Demon Kingdom~

After Julia fell asleep and Gwendal finished stationing guards in front of her room, they left to check up on Yuri, hoping that he had also regained consciousness. A few minutes later they reached Yuri's room and mentally preparing themselves when suddenly the door burst open and the moment he saw Sara, Yuri embraced him with a deeply relieved look on his face, "Sara! I'm so glad you're ok..."

Sara nearly fell over when Yuri surprised him like that but after he recomposed himself, he took Yuri by the shoulders and held him at arms length as he asked in a rush, "Yuri! You're finally awake. But, what are you doing out of bed? Your wound-"

"I had to see you as soon as I woke up," Yuri told him earnestly, meeting Sara's puzzled gaze with a serious expression on his face. "You need to know that what happened to me wasn't your fault, it wasn't supposed to happen like that. I saw everything, Sara. I saw what happened to you, your mother, Janis, and to the other Miss Julia too! I-" suddenly feeling lightheaded, he sagged against the door frame and continued between breaths, "-I saw it all happening in my dream."

Sara looked at Yuri in bewilderment and asked, "Wait, so you knew this would happen? How?"

"More importantly, King Saralegui is right," Gwendal chided in a serious tone. "While we are greatly relieved to see that you have finally regained consciousness Your Highness, you shouldn't be out of bed yet. It's been three days and not only have you not eaten since then, but your wound still hasn't fully healed yet. Furthermore..."

"That's just it!" Yuri shouted suddenly, shoving himself off the door frame and startling them again. "Sara wasn't supposed to cut _me_ with the Divine Sword, they wanted him to hit_ her_ the instant she arrived so it would shatter her memories! But, when Sara hit me instead, the person behind all this sent the two of them away so that it would still happen because_ 'the world is still trying to follow the future it remembers.'_ I couldn't warn her in time, even though I saw what was about to happen. And I couldn't do anything to help when Sara's mother got hurt either..."

"What the heck are you talking about Yuri?" Shori asked sternly, stepping forward and glaring at Sara so that he would let go of Yuri's shoulders-which he did-before carefully leading Yuri back to the bed and sat him down. "Just calm down..."

"I saw...everything," Yuri began shakily, glancing up at his elder brother as everyone stepped inside. "I saw how it was supposed to happen before someone changed it and brought the other Miss Julia here. This happened all because they're after her power, a special power that only she can use that's been sealed away for a really long time. And Sara-" he turned to Sara, after raising a hand to his chest to trace his healing wound and actually smiled weakly when he said, "-even though you didn't mean to do it, I'm actually glad that you cut me instead of Miss Julia, because now we can change the future and save her before its too late."

Sara was about to respond when Gretta suddenly appeared out of nowhere and cried out as she ran past him to embrace Yuri, crying softly as she did. "YURI!"

"Whoa! Gretta? Why're you-" Yuri blinked in surprise but then he smiled and stroked her hair as he remembered, "Oh right, now I remember what happened. I'm sorry about scaring you like that Gretta, but I'm fine now so please don't cry."

Still sobbing as she hugged him tightly, Gretta choked, "Why did you have to run off like that Yuri? I kept calling your name over and over but it was like you couldn't hear me and I couldn't stop you from going outside when all those scary things were happening. And then...and then you didn't wake up at all after they found you! I thought you were never going to wake up again and it was all my fault. I'm sorry Yuri. I'm so sorry!"

"Shh, it's ok Gretta..." Yuri hushed gently, "Everything is going to be alright."

Sniffling, Gretta whimpered, "Yuri I-I..."

With Gretta clinging to him so tightly, Yuri couldn't stop himself from grimacing when his chest started to throb painfully and he was forced to loosen his hold on Gretta. Seeing this, Berias strode forward and offered, "Your Highness, if I may, I could help ease some of the pain from your wound until Lady Geisila arrives."

"No its ok. I'm fine, just a little sore that's all," Yuri tried to smile but the pained look on his face gave him away.

"Don't be so stubborn Yuri!" Wolfram huffed, "If it hurts then let him help or I'll do it myself!"

Surprised, Sara glanced at Wolfram and asked, "Oh? You have experience with healing magic?"

Refusing to meet him in the eye, Wolfram stared at the floor and replied meekly, "I once had a mentor a time ago who told me that_ 'healing skill is the basis of all magic.'_ She taught me all the basics of healing but I was never really all that good at it at first. I can heal minor wounds and such without much effort now though thanks to her because she was a very good teacher."

For some reason, Wolfram's words brought Julia to mind as Sara remembered what she said to him and Berias. _' ...I have experience in healing magic so please let me help. If we both work together, then I believe that we can still save her life.' _And just now, Yuri said that he saw what happened to _'the other Miss Julia,'_ so did that mean they knew another Julia aside from the one they just met...?

Leaving that aside for now since Yuri did look like he was hurting Sara turned back to Yuri and also insisted that he let Berias tend to his wound until Geisila arrived. "Please let him heal you Yuri," Sara rationalized with a troubled smile, "I'm the one who hurt you but I don't have any healing abilities so having Berias treat you will make me feel better too. After all, you shouldn't have to endure anymore pain if you don't have to."

With a heavy sigh, Yuri relented to let Berias use his healing powers on him so Gretta carefully let go of Yuri and walked over to stand beside Wolfram, who took her tiny shoulder in his hand and pulled her close with a smile of encouragement. In return she gave him a small nod and clasped her hands, praying that Yuri would be all better soon. Everyone else also seemed to be thinking along the same lines judging from their expressions as they watched Berias approach Yuri and fold a hand over his to begin healing him.

However, the moment that Berias did that he sensed something terribly wrong and gasped. Then, ignoring Yuri's embarrassment, Berias tore open his shirt and put a hand directly to his chest with a horror-stricken expression clouding his face. "This is-!"

"What's wrong Berias?" Wolfram asked sharply, taking a step forward.

"Is there something wrong with His Highness?" Gunter asked as well.

"Berias," Conrad called, saying his name in a way that sounded like he was waiting for Berias to answer them.

Closing his eyes, Berias removed his hand and finally answered grimly, "King Yuri's power, its been completely sealed off. I cannot feel it at all."

* * *

~The Kingdom of Pandora~

"I'm sorry I was unable to inform you sooner, Conrad," Yue apologized as he gestured at the faded book laying on top of his desk. "This was left behind by Julia's mother and it has taken me a long time to fully undo the seals which were keeping the contents hidden from both myself and those who would abuse such knowledge. As you know, the late Queen was a Dream-seer but like many others gifted with the power of foresight at times they can't fully remember their own visions. That's why Julia's mother recorded every vision that she _could _remember in this book and made sure that no one who wasn't supposed to see what events were destined to come to pass could read it. Thankfully, that doesn't apply to events that have already happened which is how I found this passage..." neatly opening the book and flipping through several pages, he found the page he was looking for and read aloud, "..._and on that eve, the forbidden power buried beneath the Fallen City shall sing to the Sound of the Soul and summon the sacred Jewel to reclaim it. Whereupon the seal shall break, and the path opened in order for her to met the one whom exists closest to her. There, the unsealed power of the Tsubasa shall be torn asunder and scattered across the land after the destiny of the Lily is overwritten and the Tragedy of Clow begins anew._"

Conrad's eyes widened, "Wait..._'Jewel,'_ isn't that what Julia's name really means? Then who is this _'Lily'_?"

"Yuri..." Yue replied automatically, averting his gaze.

"Huh?" Conrad blinked, "What did you say?"

"That's one of the translations for the word _'Lily' _just like Julia's name is also used for the month of July here in , the name _'Lily'_ has another older meaning as well so we're still investigating that as well since the name _'Yuri_' is a very uncommon name in Pandora and hardly anyone uses it. Therefore the person referred to on this page may be someone from an entirely different country that we are unfamiliar with where another word is used for that flower..." then Yue unfolded a piece of parchment and handed it to Conrad as he explained, "But, I received a report recently that mentions a young man living in a secluded village to the east that does go by this name who I would like you to meet and see if he knows anything regarding the princess."

Conrad accepted the memo and carefully tucked it away in his pocket before asking, "Does the book say anything else that might help us?"

Yue shook his head, "I'm afraid not, I was fortunate to have even been able to discover this much. Because like any other Dream-seer, Julia's mother knew how difficult the future is to change, especially once it is known. The future always precedes our choices, with as many possibilities as grains of sand or stars dusting the heavens. And when people know what is going to happen at the end of the path they tread, sometimes they do the very thing that leads to the future they were trying so desperately to escape or veer off the path they wished for and lose themselves. So by following that future until the last possible moment without telling anyone else or giving it enough time to actually take place, the amount of choices that have to be made lessen greatly and it becomes possible for that future to be changed. But there are so many little things that can effect the future. Like ripples on the water, our words, our actions, and our choices expand and change the tides of fate and nothing is ever the same again. Everything changes, but nothing can change back no matter how much we might want it to. That's why we must always look forward every day of our lives and accept change, or else we'll be swept away like footprints on the shore, and forgotten..."

Taken aback by the sorrowful tone in Yue's voice, Conrad stepped forward and took him by the shoulder as he smiled, "Lord Yue, I swear that I won't let you down. If there is anything that I can do to be of service to you and protect the princess, then that is what I will do. Because I believe in her just as much as I believe in you, my King, and I trust you to do whatever is within your ability to do. So I will do the same by going there and doing exactly as you instruct."

Yue nodded in approval and stood up, "Very well, then I expect you to leave first thing in the morning."

"Yes my Lord," Conrad bowed, removing his hand from Yue's shoulder and excusing himself so that he could make the necessary preparations.

The moment he was gone though, Yue fell back into his chair and sighed, "Even though this is necessary I hate having to lie to him like this, but for Julia's sake, it's better for him not to know the truth about what's really happened to her just yet. If Conrad knew what's become of Julia...it would break him."

"Is this really for the best?" a familiar voice called from where he had been hiding in the shadows during their discussion. "You know how much Julia means to him and Conrad will never stop searching for her you know, even when he does realize that she's no longer in our world anymore. Just as her mother foretold."

"Just as he said a few moments go, I can only do the best I can for them without interfering too much," Yue replied, glancing back at his visitor thoughtfully "And now it's your turn to do what you must...Eriol. For both their sake and your own."

* * *

~The Great Demon Kingdom~

After Yuri's wound was redressed with clean bandages by Geisila again and she confirmed what Berias sensed about his powers being completely cut off, Conrad escorted Yuri to Alazon's chambers at Yuri's request so that he could personally explain his current condition. After all, this whole thing started because Alazon decided that Shori's power wasn't sufficient enough to restore Seisakoku to it's former glory and that Yuri was a far better choice since he was able to calm the power of the Divine Sword that his elder brother failed to control properly. So now that his powers were sealed, having Yuri use the sword was no longer an option...

As soon as Yuri entered her room, Alazon rose from her chair to face him and murmured, "Your Majesty..." but then a startled gasped escaped her lips when she could no longer sense his power at all and Alazon knew immediately that something was wrong. But how could this have happened without her knowledge?

Chuckling nervously, Yuri said simply, "Ah, so you can sense it then. Well, I'm not sure how or when it happened but someone put a powerful spell on me while the rest of you were busy dealing with stopping Janis and I can't use my powers at all right now. So I won't be able to use the Divine Sword for you..." bowing his head, Yuri apologized sadly, "I'm so sorry."

Averting her gaze, Alazon sighed heavily and lamented, "In that case, I suppose my country was destined for ruin after all. And everything that has happened since that girl arrived and prevented me from taking you back to my country must have been fate," tightening her hands folded in front of her, Alazon continued, "I was just too afraid to admit it. I don't deserve to be a queen if I can't even protect my own people! "

Looking troubled Yuri whispered, "Alazon..."

Just then, they heard Berias's voice behind them as he told his elder sister firmly, "No. You are Seisakoku's Queen." And after walking right up to Alazon, Berias knelt on one knee and continued fervently, "There is no other who is more worthy of the crown than you. Forgive me for going so brazenly against you, when I had no idea of your sorrows. Sister."

"Berias..."Alazon smiled gently, appreciating her brother's concern.

Taking that as his cue, Sara also approached Alazon while holding the Divine Sword in both hands as he offered, ""You wish to save your people in Seisakoku, do you not?" lifting the sword to eye level Sara said, "Then I will use this. That's why I wanted to find you after I hurt Yuri so that I could ask you to reconsider allowing me to be the one to restore the Divine Sword to it's proper place. Besides, there are some things I wish to confirm so I will go with you since the situation with Yuri has changed and he cannot help you anymore."

"Are you quite certain? After all, to you I have-" Alazon began unsurely when Sara interrupted firmly-

"Don't get the wrong idea. I am not doing this for you. As Small Shimaron's King I am doing this for Yuri's sake and to provide a favor to Seisakoku which, one day, I _will _expect to be repaid in full." Then he turned on heel and started to walk off, but not before Yuri said aloud his belief that the real reason she didn't want Sara to use it before was because it would endanger the life of her only child, someone Alazon surely still cared deeply for even after giving him up.

Glancing back at Sara, Yuri also added with a tender smile, "I still don't know why this has happened to me or how I was able to see what happened when you tried to protect Sara, but, what I do know is that the bond between a mother and her child is something that can't be so easily broken. That's another reason why I think you let Sara go that time when he was a baby, because you wanted him to live free of your countries turmoil and so that he wouldn't have to inherit your burdens. But Sara turned out to be a great King in his own right and I believe that he can help you a lot better than I could because he has a lot more experience than me. I know I still have a long way to go, but I believe that my struggles will only make me stronger so that I can protect my friends and my country with the same level of devotion and passion that the two of you do. Sara's the one who taught me that, and I trust in him to help you in my place while we work on figuring out what's going on right now. Just like I believe that once Sara gets back we'll find a way to help Miss Julia recover her lost memories."

"Her memories? That's what all those feathers were?" Alazon asked, surprised to hear this and glanced at Conrad for an answer.

Conrad nodded and replied calmly, "Yes, we confirmed that after discovering that she doesn't remember anything from before or after arriving in this world, including what happened in the throne room that day with His Highness. However, thanks to King Saralegui returning the fragment of her memory that he used to revive the Divine Sword and heal you, we found out from that memory that she came from another world thanks to some sort of extraordinary power that was buried in the sacred ruins that lie in her country. But now that power along with her memories have been scattered throughout our world and without them she will..." unable to finish, Conrad closed his mouth and looked away.

"I see..." Alazon mused, "That girl must be someone very important to you Lord Weller."

Returning her gaze and being perfectly aware that Yuri was staring at him too, Conrad answered simply, "No, she only reminds me of someone that I knew a long time ago. Someone I cared for as a dear friend. But she's gone now and my memories of her are all I have left," turning to Yuri he added with a smile, "It would be unfair of me to project my memories of that person on her when clearly she is an entirely different person. And I hope that we can discover what sort of person that she is by recovering those feathers as quickly as possible and protecting her from those who want to abuse that power. Like the ones responsible for stealing the Demon Sword."

Folding her arms thoughtfully, Alazon thought back on what happened and said, "Yes, I remember that. I wonder who could have done such a thing without any of us sensing it beforehand. Surely if someone had that much magical power I would have felt their presence, but I felt nothing aside from the presence of those who were already there and that girl's when she appeared before us. Although perhaps they were using yet another spell to mask themselves so that none of us could react in time. Either way..." she said, bowing her head to Yuri, "...I am truly grateful that girl did stop me now, otherwise I never would have realized that I still had something more important to protect than just my people, something I thought that I would never get back again."

Smiling, Yuri nodded and said bravely, "Yeah, and now we also have something important that we have to get back too. No matter the cost. And together, I'll know we'll find them and carve a brand new future for ourselves. I'm sure of it!"

* * *

Later that same morning, a ship was prepared for Alazon, Sara, and Berias to depart for Seisakoku and everyone was there to see them off. Well, all of them except for Julia-who was still sleeping back at the castle-and Gwendal since he was still working on organizing the efforts to repair the castle. Everyone else was there though, including Janis to see them off safely.

"I suppose I'll see you again one day," Conrad smiled fondly as he bid Berias farewell.

"Yes," Berias agreed. "When that time comes, I would like to purpose another match. And I firmly believe that our paths may cross much sooner than we realize so I look forward to crossing blades with you once more."

Conrad nodded in agreement, "Indeed."

Upon seeing Janis standing beside Murata, Alazon approached them and was about to bow when Murata stopped her by taking her shoulders and smiling. "Your Eminence..." she whispered, turning to Janis next and asking him, "So what will you do now, Janis? Now that you no longer need my power to live, what will you do with yourself? Do you intend to remain here by the side of His Eminence?"

After exchanging looks with Murata, Janis smiled meaningfully before answering, "To an extent yes, I intend to work along side them in search of Lady Julia's memory fragments in order to repay my debt to her for saving my life and the lives of all those I nearly killed while I was being controlled by the power I was given. But I will be leaving here as soon as she awakens to gather what is left of the White Crows and begin investigating the whereabouts of her feathers. However-" kneeling before Alazon himself, Janis crossed a hand over his chest and said something very unexpected when he told her, "-before you leave I wanted to express my gratitude to you for creating me and allowing me to go to the Great One back when I was on the verge of death. For although I knew perfectly well that I was being used, seeing that person once again gave me the greatest joy I could ever hope for and helped me discover that I am not a mere puppet, but a living manifestation of His Eminence that has been allowed to live apart from him and decide my own future based on the choices I have made for myself that have nothing to do with the memories I was born from. So thank you Lady Alazon, for everything."

Offering her hand and helping him to stand, Alazon nodded and smiled, "You were a faithful servant to the very end Janis and served me well. I suppose I can thank His Eminence for that because of his unwavering loyalty towards his own King but, I do apologize for mistreating you and abandoning you in the end Janis. I never should have been so cruel."

"That is all in the past," Janis smiled, looking at Murata again before adding, "And like His Eminence once said, we cannot allow regrets of the past to linger so we must look to the future..."

"The future huh?" Murata mused to himself, letting his gaze wander over to Yuri as he bid goodbye to Sara and shook his hand. "I have a feeling that the future ahead of us, might result in even more regrets if we're not careful."

* * *

Back at the castle, Julia slowly opened her eyes and looked around in bewilderment for a moment until she remembered where she was and sighed as she sat up, "Oh, that's right. I'm in a place called Covenant Castle and they invited me to stay here since I've lost my memories." Glancing up at the cherry blossoms still falling in her room, Julia couldn't help but smile and marvel at their beauty as the petals fluttered and gently fell to the ground like a blanket of snowfall.

After that Julia found the change of cloths that were carefully prepared for her and she got dressed. It was a beautiful yet simple garment and Julia loved how the fabric flowed and moved in a way that reminded her of ripples passing on still water. The dress had a white collar with a pale blue trim and a pair of fluffed sleeves that had a silver band around the upper part of her arm before the sleeves flowed out into a bell shape at the elbow. The gown fit Julia like a glove and it was wonderfully easy to move in, which she appreciated but also wondered how they could have known that Julia preferred clothing like that if they had only just met. And this place...it felt so familiar.

Leaving that aside for now, Julia stepped out of the room and asked the guards where Conrad and the others were so that she could thank them for the cloths and everything else they had done for her...

"His Highness and the others are currently at the dock Milady," one soldier replied, unable to hide the definite blush on his cheeks because of how radiant Julia looked. "He and the others are there to see off King Saralegui and his mother as they set off for their homeland but they'll be returning shortly."

"I see..." Julia said with a hint of sadness in her voice, "...so that's his choice."

"Pardon?" the soldier blinked, looking over at his companion and then back at Julia with confusion.

Confused herself, Julia tilted her head and asked, "I'm sorry, did I say something strange?"

"N-no!" the soldier exclaimed, shaking his head before recomposing himself and telling Julia, "In any case, we've been instructed to tell you to remain in your quarters for the time being until His Majesty has met with the Ten Nobles to tell them about what has happened. So please, we ask you to go back inside and rest now while you have the chance."

Looking somewhat flustered, Julia replied hastily, "But I've been asleep for the last three days haven't I? So why can't I stretch my legs a bit first before going back inside? I promise that I won't leave the castle grounds and if you've been ordered to protect me you can come along. Please?"

Unable to argue with her, the two soldiers reluctantly agreed to let Julia go outside for awhile as long as she didn't stay outside for too long. And Julia of course seemed quite happy about that and they made their way out to the courtyard, which like the rest of the castle and the surrounding area as bursting with cherry blossoms all over the place. It was like they were in a whole other world with the little pink petals blanketing the ground and dancing on the wind. She felt it too, that somehow these flowers seemed to be out of place in which case Julia would be right because this world didn't have cherry trees or anything similar either so these shouldn't have been able to grow here.

Regardless of that, Julia felt rejuvenated after feeling the warm sunlight and smelling the sweet scent of flowers lacing the gentle breeze brushing against her cheeks. Everything was so beautiful that Julia set herself down on a nearby bench in the courtyard and started to sing softly a lullaby she no longer remembered from her childhood:

_Dreaming of days gone by, _

_And smiles that have faded,_

_Remember me, oh remember me_

_Little bird who flies in the sky._

_Memories of laughter,_

_And rain that tastes like tears,_

_Remember me, oh remember me_

_Little child that holds my hand._

_Whispered secrets, _

_And whispered words,_

_Remember me, oh remember me_

_Little voice that calls my name._

_Dream on little bird..._

_Remember me little child..._

_And never forget me._

After finishing her song, Julia stared at the clear blue above her littered with falling petals and whispered, "These flowers...don't they have another name? I feel like they do and that just now, someone else was singing with me. Someone that shares their name."


	8. Journey

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, XXXHolic, or anything else associated with Clamp. This is purely fan-made for the love all of their awesome stories and credit goes to them for their original characters and other storyline-related content used in this fan-fiction story.

Chapter 8: Journey

_(Beautiful Ending by Barlow Girl)_

_Oh tragedy has taken so many_

_Love lost cause it all forgot who you were_

_And it scares me to think that I would choose_

_My life over you_

_Oh my selfish heart_

_Divides me from you_

_It tears us apart_

_So tell me what is our ending_

_Will it be beautiful_

_So beautiful_

_Oh why do I let myself let go_

_Of hands that painted the stars and holds tears that fall_

_And the pride of my heart makes me forget_

_It's not me but you_

_Who makes the heart beat_

_I'm lost without you_

_You're dying for me_

_So tell me what is our ending_

_Will it be beautiful_

_So beautiful_

_Will my life find me by your side_

_Your love is beautiful_

_So beautiful_

_At the end of it all I wanna be in your arms_

_At the end of it all I wanna be in your arms_

_At the end of it all I wanna be in your arms_

_At the end of it all I wanna be in your arms_

_So tell me what is our ending_

_Will it be beautiful_

_So beautiful_

_Will my life find me by your side_

_Cause your love is beautiful_

_So beautiful_

* * *

~The Great Demon Kingdom~

"So Yuri, how _did_ you know about all that stuff you said before?" Wolfram asked him on their way back to the castle.

Glancing out the window with his head leaning against the frame, Yuri answered unsurely, "To tell you the truth I'm still not really sure how I was able to see the future without using the Demon Mirror. All I do know is that it has something to do with my connection to this other Miss Julia because our soul is the same, even in two entirely different worlds. But I don't know how _that_ works either."

"You said something before to King Saralegui that I've been meaning to ask you about, something about things you saw happening differently," Murata began, giving Yuri a meaningful look, "Would you mind explaining what you meant by that?"

Yuri didn't answer right away and kept staring outside at the landscape which had been transformed into a sea of soft pink petals covering everything. Then, without looking at them he answered, "The first dream I saw was of everything that happened when the other Miss Julia appeared and protected me from Alazon. Then I saw what was _going_ to happen and that's when I woke up and I tried...I tried to warn him about what I saw happen to his mother. Because I guess when I saw Alazon all covered in blood I thought that it meant that if Sara went out there to find her, she would die. And if I'm right, I think I was only able to see all of that because of the other Julia's power to see the future. At least, that's what the real Miss Julia told me in my dream when I met with her and she told me about it."

Gasping, Wolfram stood from his seat and exclaimed, "You saw Julia?!"

Waiting until he settled back into his seat, Yuri nodded and told them, "Yeah, I did. And she told me that the person behind all this wanted to make sure that the memories of her alternate self were scattered throughout this world so that it would force us into going on a journey to find them. Those feathers aren't just memories, they're a part of who this Julia is, shards of her soul, and if we don't find them soon...she'll die and lose everything just like another another girl that has the same power that this Julia got from those ruins back in her own world. A power that I don't think any of us understand just yet but one thing's for sure-" looking at them finally, his face set in a look they knew all too well, Yuri said firmly, "-I know I wasn't able to do anything to stop what happened in my dream from happening in reality, but I _will_ change her future and stop these people before anyone else gets hurt. And as long as we all work together, I'm positive that we can still save her life, because she already gave up her life once for our sake in this world so I won't let Miss Julia die again in this one, no matter what!"

* * *

It was right about that time after they all finally reached the castle gates that Yuri and the others heard Julia singing and followed after the sound to find her sitting on a bench in the courtyard. All around her there were nothing but petals, creating a soft pink carpet for Julia's bare feet. And right away Yuri observed that she was a lot younger than the Julia he knew. In fact, she was probably around his age from the looks of it and very beautiful. So after spotting her sitting there, Yuri found himself blushing deeply at the sight of her serene posture.

However, when they were approaching Julia, she looked up at the sky with glossy eyes as if she was just about to cry. But when Julia glanced down and saw them she took a deep breath and began slowly rising to her feet to greet them when something stopped her and she turned around suddenly as if sensing that something before anyone else could, just like before when Janis first attacked the village.

"Lady Julia? Is everything alright?" Janis asked Julia since he was the first to reach her.

Startled, Julia turned around and looked from side to side in bewilderment before remembering that he was calling her by name. "I think so. It's just that I felt as though someone was watching me..." Julia replied hastily before asking, "By the way, how do you know my name? Have we met somewhere before...?"

Janis nodded and bowed as he replied, "Yes we have. And not only that but you were the one who saved me from the verge of death and from the power of darkness that almost destroyed me. If not for your bravery, I would have obliterated everything, including myself. So for that I am forever in your debt."

Finally understanding how he knew her now, Julia's expression relaxed and she managed to smile a little, "Oh, then you must be Janis. It's a pleasure to meet you and I'm so glad to see that you that you're doing well."

"The pleasure is all mine," Janis smiled in return, raising his head and glancing back at Murata before continuing solemnly, "Although I must confess that your memory loss is partially my fault so I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me for that as well as putting you in such danger when I lost control of myself."

Again, Julia just smiled softly and shook her head, "But it wasn't your fault right? Someone else gave you that power knowing full well that you would not be able to withstand its tremendous power. So the fault lies with them, not you."

"Lady Julia I..." Janis began, looking at her in shock.

Then, she gently took one of his hands in hers and said, "Conrad and the others already told me what happened before I lost my memories about how you were only trying to save the people that you believed at the time were the only ones that cared about you as a real person. But even without memories I know that every being, whether they are artificially created or naturally born into the world, every single one of them exists for a purpose. And one of the most precious gifts that we have is that it is entirely up to us to find out what that reason is. Just like there is surely a reason why I was brought here to this world and made to forget and that I met everyone here who has been so kind to me despite the trouble I caused their King."

"Um, I..." Yuri began bashfully, walking over to the two of them from behind where he was watching beside Shori, Conrad, and Wolfram who were watching their exchange.

Letting go of Janis's hand, Julia faced Yuri and gasped softly in surprise when the sight of him made her feel the same warmth that she felt around Conrad, like she was near someone she knew very well that was dear to her heart. "I know you...don't I?" Julia whispered, looking at Yuri as if she was trying to grasp just how she knew him.

After recomposing himself and clearing his throat, Yuri finally managed to say nervously, "Not really, this is actually the first time we've met. Well, sorta. We met before too when you saved my life so...yeah I guess you do know me at least a little bit."

"So _you're_ King Yuri?" Julia asked him in amazement before gently laying her hand on his chest and asking him with a motherly concern, "Is your wound feeling any better now?"

Laughing nervously, Yuri replied, "Well they're letting me walk around outside now instead of keeping me holed up in my bedroom all day so that must mean I'm doing just fine. It doesn't really hurt anymore but to be honest my chest still feels kinda stiff and tight across the area where I was cut but Geisila said that's good because it means its healing properly and probably won't leave a scar as long as I don't accidentally reopen the wound. Other than that I'm a-ok. How about you? How are you holding up?"

Withdrawing her hand, Julia sighed and admitted, "I'm doing the best I can but I still don't completely understand what exactly happened to me. And I feel like there is something important I have to find here in your country, something that's calling out to me. Although that might just be the call of my feathers that your friends told me contain my lost memories. But then...there's also this strange feeling that there is somewhere else I need to be because I don't belong here and that there is someone special I need to me. Someone who's waiting...for...me to come..."

Julia's voice trailed off then and she started to feel lethargic and weak again. She tried not to drift off to sleep but when Julia couldn't muster anymore strength she slumped to the ground which, alarmed everyone as they dashed over to her.

Kneeling by her side, Janis helped Julia back up to her feet and told them, "I think we should bring bring her back to her room now Your Highness. After that I need be on my way but I swear to you that I will contact you immediately if I find anything regarding her feathers or your sword."

"Wait, maybe I should-" Shori began as he reached for Julia's shoulder and he felt her flinch, as if something woke her with a start and Shori stopped.

Realizing what had just happened Julia laughed nervously and shook her head, "Uh oh, looks like the guards were right, I should have stayed in my room a bit longer to rest after all but I didn't listen. So I suppose this means I'm a rebel spirit too doesn't it Yuri? After all, I'm the one who asked to come out here thinking that some fresh air might help me but it seems as though I've only managed to wear myself out more," looking up at Yuri again, Julia bowed her head meekly and said hastily, "Oh, I'm so sorry, that was very rude of me. I shouldn't have called you by your given name without asking."

Waving his arms Yuri protested, "No no, its totally fine! I'm not very good with formalities anyways so call me whatever you want, I don't mind at all. Besides that..." he lowered his arms and smiled secretively, "You're closer to me than anyone so you can call me by my name, the name that someone close to _you_ gave to me."

* * *

~Kingdom of Pandora~

Dawn was only just breaking the horizon when Conrad made it to the village Yue spoke of. It was a quaint village but there was also a richness to it, something that made the buildings glisten brightly in the morning sunlight and the dew-kissed leaves sparkle like diamond dust. Lush glades and ravines decorated the outskirts of the village along with a small temple nearby hidden by a wall of trees and broken stones blanketed in glowing moss often used for a small assortment of special healing remedies the locals used.

Busy fruit venders lined the streets getting ready to sell their wares and for what appeared to be their annual harvest festival. Yet despite the calm atmosphere, something told Conrad that something was wrong here. The people he passed almost seemed too friendly given the tensions that still existed between Pandora and their neighboring countries, but then again, Yue did say that this village was isolated from the main routes so perhaps that was why they could live so peacefully while blissfully unaware of the dangers still lurking near their borders.

"Excuse me," Conrad asked one of the venders, "Could you tell me where I might find the village elder?"

The vender, an elderly man with crinkled eyes pointed down the main street and answered, "If yer looking for 'em he's sure to be in his manor just beyond the village square. He's a busy man though and has been dealing with a lot of problems what with those strange feller's askin him about Yuri."

His eyes widened at the mention of Yuri's name and Conrad casually inquired, "Stranger's huh? Can you tell me anything about them? Or maybe why they're asking about Yuri?"

"I couldn't say fer sure why they're suddenly so interested in the boy, Yuri's always been a good kid and he's close friends with almost everyone here in the village. Never causes one lick of trouble. That is, if ye don't count the occasional mischief he and his friends get into from time to time just to stir things up around here," the old man laughed before growing serious again, "The poor lad lost his mother just last year and no one knows who his father is so Yuri's been living with one of his friends on the outskirts of town while he's savin up fer his own place. It'll be his birthday here soon too and he'll finally come of age and work even harder to protect the village and support himself. As fer the strangers, all I've heard is that they've been lurking around watching the lad's every move as if they're just waiting fer the right time to jump him while no one is lookin. So if yer here to help him, please do. I'd hate to see anything ill befall him and my granddaughter has taken quite a liking to him if ye catch my drift."

Not wanting to give too much away just in case one of these said strangers was watching, Conrad nodded and smiled softly, "It is my duty to protect the citizens of this Kingdom so of course I'll help him in any way I can. Just tell me where I can find him. Because I believe that he might be able to help me as well to find someone. Someone very important to me..."

* * *

~The Great Demon Kingdom~

"Do you guys think she's going to be alright?" Yuri asked his friends gravely, "We have to hurry and find a way to recover her memories before its too late. Maybe we should start asking people in the alliance if they've seen any of them or heard rumors that could lead-"

His words were cut short though when they heard footsteps and turned around to see Waltorana- Wolfram's uncle-approaching them. He was wearing his usual stern expression so Yuri had no idea what he was thinking or what he should say to him. Yuri also wondered if he should really say anything about Julia to them either since they grew up together with the original and would probably assume that this Julia was another clone like Janis. And seeing how everyone already felt around Julia, the way they looked at her with such kindness and nostalgia, it kinda made Yuri wonder how much they really missed having her around despite saying that they accepted that Yuri wasn't her anymore and how Waltorana would react if they knew he carried her soul all along.

Still struggling with what he should say to him, Yuri began nervously, "Um..."

"King Yuri," Waltorana began seriously, "I hear that you've lost all of your magic."

Concerned, Wolfram stepped forward and protested, "Uncle! That isn't-" but then his uncle silenced him with a look and Wolfram averted his gaze.

And finally managing to compose himself Yuri responded, "It's ok Wolfram. Its true. I have lost my magic, but its not for good. My powers have been sealed off by whoever stole Morgif so until we find the person responsible, I can't use any of my powers. Including traveling between worlds..."

"Hey, you're not thinking of kicking Yuri off the throne again are you?" Shori interjected, totally missing the very last part of what Yuri just said about not being able to go home.

Waltorana paused for a moment before smiling secretively and answering, "The qualifications of a King are not determined by the quality of magic alone. As he says, his magic is not entirely lost either, only suppressed by an unknown power. But given the current situation that he will unable to return to the other world until this is resolved there is something I must ask of him," turning to face Yuri directly, Waltorana began, "I shall ask you again what I have asked you once before, Your Majesty. Are you ready to take on the responsibility of shouldering this country?"

Meeting his gaze, Yuri answered, "My answer hasn't changed. The things that I can do, I will do in the best possible way. For everyone's sake. And even without my powers, I will still hold on to my beliefs and move towards the dream I have for this country. Those feelings of mine will never change."

After another pause, Waltorana bowed his head slightly and said, "Forgive my rudeness, Your Majesty. In that case, we the Ten Nobles will wholeheartedly assist Your Majesty, for the good of the Great Demon Kingdom and do our utmost best to discover a way to unseal your powers and recover Morgif."

And with that, Waltorana turned and started to walk away, leaving them all stunned. Especially Wolfram as he whispered, "Uncle."

"What was that all about?" Shori wondered aloud.

After Waltorana joined the other nobles at the far end of the hallway, they all bowed to Yuri as Murata explained with a smile, "It means that he has truly accepted Shibuya as his King."

Glancing at Murata thoughtfully, Yuri turned back to watch Waltorana and the others leave and thought, _ They may have accepted me as King despite losing my powers, but will they accept what I have to tell them about my soul and about the other Julia? It sounds like they still don't know about her yet. But I'm going to need their help too if I want to save her life. Still, why is this happening? Why has everything changed from the way I saw it happen the first time? Could it be that this world we've just made, a world where Janis is alive and Morgif is gone, is wrong...?_


End file.
